In the Hands of Fate IV: At World's End
by Lyra Raine Sparrow
Summary: FINALLY Luna's broken away from the clutches of her husband. Now she's on her way to save who she hopes is her true love, Captain Jack Sparrow. But when secrets are kept and trust is lost, she finds it hard to wade through the magical mess surrounding her. Can our daring couple scavage enough to finally put the moster that is Beckett to rest?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for these territories by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of His Majesty, the king," the man's voiced droned on dully.

The young woman looked around at the familiar square, where just over three years ago Captain Jack Sparrow was nearly hung to death. It was strange being there without her mistress to look out for.

"By decree, according to martial law, the following statutes are temporarily amended: Right to assembly, suspended. Right to habeas corpus, suspended. Right to legal counsel, suspended. Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended."

She had to look away as not one but seven people convicted of piracy were hung at a time. It brought tears to her eyes and put an ache in her heart to see so many of these people, people like her, put to death because of an unwise choice.

"By decree, all persons found guilty of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead."

She watched as a particular group walked up on the platform. Headed by a woman, there were five other men… and a young boy no older than the age of ten.

The boy glanced up at the noose briefly and returned to fiddling with the coin in his hand. Softly, so low it was hardly heard in the quiet square, he began to sing.

"_The king and his men  
Stole the queen from her bed  
And bound her in her bones  
The sea be ours  
And by the powers  
Where we will, we'll roam_"

The hangman slammed a barrel in front of the boy and stood him atop of it. A darker skinned pirate began to sing where the boy left off.

"_Yo ho, all hands  
Hoist the colors high_"

Soon the whole bunch joined in, including the woman watching.

"_Heave-ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die  
Yo ho, haul together  
Hoist the colors high"_

"Lord Beckett!" a man called as he rushed. "They've started to sing, sir."

Beckett looked over to his wife as she sang along softly. "Finally."

"_Heave-ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die_…"

The last note rang out as the hangman pulled the lever.

Luna suddenly looked away, feeling sick. After she took a few deep breaths, the queasiness passed. She looked up and watched as the dragged the boy's body away. Something colorful flew by her peripheral vision and she turned just in time to watch as a colorful macaw landed on the top of the fort.

Cotton's parrot. The _Pearl's _crew was here.

She turned to her husband, who she found watching her intently. She frowned. "Might I go home? I'm feeling a bit ill."

His brow furrowed. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "I feel as if I'm coming down with something. Perhaps it's because my body is no longer used to being around pirates. At any rate, I'd like to go lie down a bit and rest."

Beckett smiled. "Of course, dear. Admiral?"

Norrington turned towards his superior. "Sir?"

"Escort my wife to our manor, and make sure she gets there all right."

"Yes, sir." Norrington held his arm out for Luna to take as they left the battlement. Once they were away from wondering ears he spoke again. "You saw it, didn't you?"

"Saw what?" Luna asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me Luna," Norrington said. "You saw the bird."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I actually was feeling ill."

"But the bird made you speak up," he surmised. "I suppose we're going to the docks then?"

She snorted. "As if they'd dock. I'm going to the same place I met up with them before when you let Jack and I escape."

"I didn't let you escape. I gave you a head start."

"Potato, potahto." She pulled her hand from his arm and walked a little faster. "You're welcome to join me, if you'd like."

"I prefer to keep my job, thank you."

"Very well." The couple stopped at the carriage that was waiting for them. "You should take the carriage to my house and come up with something to explain my absence."

Norrington raised a brow. "Like what exactly?"

She shrugged. "Think like Jack, it'll come to you." With that she pulled her hat down to cover her face a bit more and spread her fan to wave in her face.

"Thank you, Luna. For giving up the heart," James said as she began to walk away. She stopped and turned on her heel. "It's occurred to me that I never properly thanked you in the first place."

"'Tis just a silly heart," she lied.

"No. No, it was more than that." He raised a hand to her cheek and kissed the other. "You gave me my live back, and for that I owe you."

"Is that why you haven't stopped me?"

He nodded. "Until our paths cross again, Lady Beckett."

A single tear fell from Luna's watering eyes. "I fear they might not."

"Then it is fate."

Luna pulled her mouth into a small smile. "You have no idea." She unclasped a small teardrop-shaped black agate pendant and held it out to James. "Keep this with you at all times but keep it hidden. If you happen to be in a life or death situation, smash it and it'll save your life."

"But-"

She pressed chaste kiss to his lips. "Please, for me. Tell Henrietta the truth. I trust her." Luna took off then, walking swiftly from the fort and to the sea cliffs where she found a ship waiting for her.

It took her a moment to remove the hat, shoes, heavy dress and corset she was wearing, but once she did she dove. The cool caress of the sea was a well missed and welcomed feeling. Before long she reached the mighty vessel.

She climbed aboard with a little help from her father who hugged her as soon as she stood.

"Welcome back, girlie."

"Mmm, it's good to be back."

* * *

_**A/n: I couldn't have said it any better than myself! So here I am, back from a much needed break. But only for just a bit. I might post something every couple of days for the next two weeks and then it's exam time and then I should be back. Should. But because I know how spotty my posting will be for the next few days... I'll put a couple chapters up... Think of it as your Christmas present from me to you... (or whatever holiday you celebrate...)**_

_**Love you guys!  
**_

_**Forever and Always  
Lyra Raine Sparrow**_

(I almost put Elizabeth. My name in creative writing... :P)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Luna! Come on!" My father called. Startled, I lost my concentration and stopped levitating.

"Haven't I told you to wait until I'm done meditating me to get my attention?" I wondered as I stood and rubbed my sore butt.

"Sorry, but we need to get a-goin'."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room. "Alright, alright." He led me to the long boat Elizabeth and I were to travel together through Singapore.

"For your own safety," he had said. Not that I couldn't take care of myself.

"_Some have died and some are alive  
Others sail on the sea_" Elizabeth began singing as we paddled through the town.

"_With the keys to the cage  
And the devil to pay  
We lay to Fiddler's Green" _I sang along.

"_The bell has been raised from its watery grave  
Hear its sepulchral tone  
A call to all  
Pay heed the squall"_

We looked up to see a bunch of British Marines cross a bridge.

"_Turn your sails to home_" we continued.  
"_Yo ho, haul together  
Hoist the colors high  
Heave-ho-"_

As we climbed out we were cut off buy an Asian man.

"Thief and beggar, never say we die. A dangerous song to be singing… for any who are ignorant of its meaning." He looked us over. "Particularly women. Particularly women alone."

"What makes you think their alone?" my father asked from the stairs to our right.

"You protect them?" the man asked.

Elizabeth drew her knife and put the man in a choke hold. I did something similar to one of his two 'friends'. "What makes you think we need protecting?" I wondered.

"Your master's expecting us," Barbossa said. "And an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meeting."

An officer of the Navy bossed his crew about and us pirates shoved ourselves against the bridge, trying to stay hidden.

We snuck about into a hidden walkway and into the market on the way to Sao Feng's bath house.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" I asked my father.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts," he replied, "and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng."

"Is he really that _terifiante; _terrifying?" I wondered.

"He much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play."

"What merciful nature and fair play?" I teased.

The glare he sent me kept me quiet for the moment.

"Hoi," the man said to the password keeper.

It must have been correct because we were let in. I handed my knife and sword to one of the men taking weapons and walked forward. But another man held up his hand to stop me.

"Do you think because they are women we would not suspect them of treachery?" he asked.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Barbossa began.

"Remove. Please," the man ordered.

I sighed and bent down to remove a pistol from beneath my gypsy skirt. It truly was the only other weapon on me where as Elizabeth was encumbered with them. I rolled my eyes. They were needless.

Or one could argue perhaps she did. I haven't been the greatest person for her to hang around. She was after all the reason Jack was dead.

We tried continuing again but the man stopped us once more. "Remove. Please."

I sighed heavily and took in a deep breath closing my eyes. _You will let us through as is_, I thought towards the men. I felt the comforting warmth flow from my stomach outward until the fire became nearly too much.

I opened my eyes to glare at the man only to see Elizabeth had already stripped. The guard waved us through a moment later.

"You're forgetting your place, Luna," My father whispered angrily.

I pinched my thumb and forefinger together and held them up. "Just a little magic."

* * *

_**A/n: GUYS! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DIE TODAY!**_

_**Now that that's done and over with. I don't believe it. I do however believe that I'm going to get in trouble next period because I left ALL my US History work at home! Gahhh!**_

_**So this chappie is a bit short so I'll post two... See yous guys in a bit!**_

_**Happy Holidays!  
Lyra Raine Sparrow**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The humidity in the room was atrocious and hardly breathable. I kept my eyes straight and tried not to look around; I didn't want any of the men to notice my discomfort. By the sound of their chuckling, they noticed Elizabeth's.

I managed to glance at her briefly, but long enough to see her jerky nervous movements.

We stopped shortly before we reached the main point of the steam. Sao Feng liked his entrances.

My father bowed and motioned for the two of us girls to do the same.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore," Sao Feng greeted. We stood upright. And I smiled a bit.

The scars that crisscrossed on his face made him seem more dangerous than his voice did.

"I understand that you have a request to make of me," Sao Feng stated.

"More of a proposal to put to ye," Barbossa replied. "I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

"Hmm," Sao Feng said, scratching the back of his head. "It's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" I wondered. My father shushed me with another glare. I really needed to learn to hold my tongue. I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did in the governor's household.

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He took a rolled up chart from and older man sitting nearby.

_Great, Will_, I thought, _Ya got caught_.

"The navigational charts. The route to the Farthest Gate," Sao Feng continued. He tossed them off to the side to be caught be the man from the bridge. "Wouldn't it be amazing of this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that," Father replied.

Sao Feng looked at the three of us like he didn't believe us. I certainly wouldn't. He gave an almost unnoticed nod to a couple of guards and they took the cue to pull a sopping Will out of a tub of water.

Genius, that boy was.

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?"

I shook my head. "How long has he been there?" I questioned with a poker face.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it." Sao Feng pulled out a wooden spike and proceeded to stab Will's stomach. He stopped just short when Elizabeth whimpered.

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. The bitch needs to learn to face death if she wants to continue traveling with pirates.

Sao Feng turned back to us dangerously slow and replaced his spike. "You come in to my city and you betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng, I assure you I had no idea…" my father began.

"That he would get caught!" Sao Feng finished for him.

The men around us all stood, prepared to fight if it came to that.

"You intend to temp a voyage to Davy Jones' locker," he persisted walking away. I tried walking after him but Barbossa held me back. "But I cannot help but wonder… Why?"

Barbossa flipped him the Piece of Eight and Sao Feng caught it deftly, before blowing on it and holding it to his ear.

The high-pitched ringing could be heard throughout the room, and I couldn't help but wonder at the other Pieces of Eight and if they sang the same.

"The song has been sung," my father stated. "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honor the call."

"More steam." A moment passed and no steam came.

Well, at least our back up was here.

"More steam!" This time the steam came. "There is a price on all our heads."

"Aye."

"It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore…" he lead on, "…is by betraying other pirates."

_Isn't that the meaning of the word Pirate?_ I pondered.

"It'd be time to put aside our differences," instigated Barbossa. "The First Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. But now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court?" Sao Feng interrogated, "What can any of us do?"

"You can fight!" I sneered. One of the guards rushed to hold me back. "Get off me!" I snapped pulling out of his grasp. "You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore. You command in an age of piracy, where bold captains sail free water. Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear, and those who pass the test become_ legendă; _legend. Would you have the era come to an end on your watch? The most… _notoriu_ pirates from around the world are uniting against our _inamic_, and yet you sit here _ascunde în apa de baie dumneavoastra_!"

"Lady Luna Beckett."

My eyes grew wide in shock at my married name.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" He circled around me. I could feel his breath pouring over me. "And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice you," he stuck a finger in my father's face, "have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will answered.

Oh, yes, why don't we give up the entire plan as well? Let's throw in the fact that I may or may not be the goddess of fate in the mix while we're at it.

The two ladies that stood beside Sao Feng when entered giggled almost rehearsedly.

"He's one of the pirate lords," Will continued.

Frustrated Sao Feng started to rub his head as he walked away from us. "The only reason… I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead… is so I can send him back myself!"

I winced at the intensity of his hatred for my best friend. Jack sure knows how to piss people off.

My father stalked up to up Sao Feng. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

"So… you admit…," Sao Feng said between clenched teeth, "…you have deceived me. Weapons!"

He drew his sword as did all the other men in the room.

I stepped back, stomping my feet to let the men below us know where I was.

"Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable," Barbossa said.

Six swords shot up from the slatted floor, two for each of us. Sao Feng grabbed a nearby man and pressed his blade into his neck.

"Drop you weapons or I kill the man!"

"Kill him," I said. "He's not our man."

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us…" Will pondered, "who's he with?"

As if cued, the Royal Navy burst through the doors and everyone began fighting. I ran over and cut Will lose. "Here," I handed him a sword. "Don't lose me. You'll need me to help convince Sao Feng."

Out in the streets the fighting was worse. The British were everywhere and firing without haste. I watched as a group was blown by Tia Dalma's cart. I hardly had time to look away before Sao Feng threw me up against a wall, his sword at my neck.

"It's an odd coincidence, isn't it?" he asked. "The East India Trading Company find me the day you show up in Singapore."

"Coincidence only," I snap back.

Will appears behind him and presses a knife to his neck. "If you want to make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer," he sneered.

"You cross Barbossa. You are willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?" Sao Feng inquired.

"He needs the _Black Pearl _to free his father," I managed. "And as Sati-Sara, I intend to see this though."

My magic ran through me much quicker this time as I urged as hard as possible for Sao Feng to agree.

With the spell in place, I urged Sao Feng to release me. I left. I did not want to be a part of what ever Will was planning. We agreed I would give him a bit of Gypsy magic as long as he kept my name out of it.

A building full of fireworks began exploding and I took that as a cue to meet up with Barbossa and Elizabeth.

"You have the charts?" my father asked.

"And better yet," I reply as Will tossed the charts over, "a ship and a crew."

Elizabeth stepped forward. "Where's Sao Feng?"

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove," Will explained.

* * *

_**A/n: GUYSS! I don't know. I'm bored. I'm in Apparel but I left my project at home...**_

_**Eek! I almost forgot to do my translations!**_

_**legendă - Legend (That was obvious)  
**__notoriu - notorious  
__inamic - enemy  
__ascunde în apa de baie dumneavoastra - hiding in your bath water  
(Haha I knew what it was yet I still used my tranlator and it came out to be "Hide your bath water")_

_****______Love yous!  
Lyra Raine Sparrow_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

Tia Dalma stood overlooking the open ocean as we left the port of Singapore.

"There is no place for Sao Feng to _tremura_. Do you think he will honor the call?" I ask her as I joined her.

"I cannot say," she says. Her reply sounding full of knowledge and foreboding. "There's an evil on dese seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirate 'ave come to fear."

I frowned and turned away. "But is there hope?"

"What do you think, Parvati?" she rebuked. "What do you see?"

"That just it," I sigh, "I can't see."

* * *

As the snow fell around us, I was brought back to some bittersweet memories of my short childhood in Romania.

"Mami_! Come play!" I called over my shoulder to my mother. It was snowing again and I wanted to spend some time with my mother before she was enveloped in her shopping in the market._

"_Not now, _fiică_. I've some important things to attend to." She smiled sweetly. "Go run along and catch up to Miranda."_

"_Yes, _mami_." But clever me hid in the shadows and watched._

_The man she met with didn't speak Romanian well, and he spoke with an English accent. "Are you certain, Estrella?" he wondered in clipped Romanian._

_My mother nodded. "Yes, Edward. She needs to be away from this life. Take her to her father."_

"_I have not seen Hector for three years now."_

"_Then find him, but take her with you."_

_The man sighed heavily. "Fine. I leave in one week's time. Do not forget."_

_I ran off to find my friend Miranda, not sure what to think of the conversation._

As I blinked back into reality, I snatched up my freezing monkey friend and sat down next to Pintel.

"Nobody said anything about cold," he complained.

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering," Ragetti assured.

"Why don't that obeah woman bring Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel questioned.

"Because Barbossa was only dead," Tia scorned. "Jack sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself…stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker." She walked away, fuming.

"Yeah. I knew there was a good reason," Ragetti said. After a moment he looked over to me. "How come you aren't freezing?"

I looked down at my attire, a tiny top that exposed my midriff and a thin flowing gypsy skirt. "One; I spent many winters in Romania dress more scantily than this. And two; I've given up hope for ever feeling again."

"Ah…"

I smiled and walked over to where Will stood as he looked at the charts.

"Nothing is set," I observed.

Will nodded. "These can't be as accurate as modern charts."

"No. But it leads to more places," Sao Feng's man said.

Will turned the circles to line up some writing.

"Over the edge. Over again," I read. "Sunrise sets. Flash of green." I looked to my father. "Care to interprete?"

"Ever a-gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" he asked.

"I reckon I seen my fair share," answered Gibbs. "Happens on a rare occasion. The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say…"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead," Pintel interrupted.

Gibbs glared at him, upset he stole the story.

"Sorry," Pintel apologized.

"Trust me, Will," I say. "It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's getting back."

* * *

Night is so pretty. It has to be my favorite time of day, when the crystal clear starry sky is reflected on to the smooth water. I briefly wondered at what would feel like if I could swim in the sky. Would you, could you, drown in the peacefulness of it? Or would it be like flying? Tia's locket way playing softly only adding to the mystery.

I was once told that the stars in the sky were held up by people of our past and that they were always watching over us, answering our prayers and keeping us from harm. I don't recall where I was at the time but the man that said it seemed to say a lot of knowledgeable things.

"For what we want most…" Tia said appearing next to me suddenly, "…there is a cost must be paid in the end."

I followed Will as took off towards the helm. "Barbossa, ahead!" he warned.

Father nodded. "Aye, we're good and lost now."

"Lost?" Elizabeth wondered.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found. Else ways everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed," Gibbs announced.

"Aye," I said as chipper as I have ever been since the wedding.

"To stations!" Will ordered. "All hand to stations."

Within a minute every crew member was up and working to whatever Will was planning.

"Nay!" I called out, excitement clearly evident. "Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

We were close, I could feel it. _I_ was close to getting my Jack back.

Everyone ran to the bow to see the waterfall that marked world's end.

"You've doomed us all," Elizabeth blamed.

"Don't be so unkind," I snapped.

My father took her face in his hand. "You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you hear."

Will managed to cause us to topple backwards over the edge.

Over my father's maniacal laugh, over the terrified screams of the falling men, over Tia Dalma's mutterings, one sound rang strong and true; the excited giggle that came from my smiling mouth.

* * *

_**A/n: Sooo, I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas! I know I did! I got a crap load of paint, a few pieces of 1D merch. and **_**The Dark Night_ since I totally have developed an uncanny, unhealthy obsession with Heath Ledger's Joker. Such a shame he died filming the third movie. He was one of my favorite actors._**

**_I've started just a little project with that... not too into it but it's in the whole pre-whatever stage. My brother likes it so far._**

**_Anyways! I hope you remember that Fiica and Mami are Daughter and Mother, respectively._**

**_Love you guys!  
Lyra Raine Sparrow_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five**_

I don't know how, but I ended up face first in wet sand. Trying my hardest not to get sick as I coughed up saltwater, I stood and stumbled out of the reach of the tide.

We had made it to the locker. Now where the hell was Jack?

Barbossa seemed to know what I was thinking. "He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"And does it matter?" Will pegged. "We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack."

"Witty Jack is closer than you tink," Tia said drawing our attention as she pet a white crab.

She was right. Just over the giant mountain of sand, black sails peeked out. And before long the _Black Pearl_, in all its glory, 'sailed' right by us carried on the backs of white crabs.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama. It's Jack!" Gibbs mumbled as he ran to greet the captain. Elizabeth tried following but I held my hand up to stop her.

"No. Stay," I snapped. She frowned but listened to me. I patted her on the head and smiled hugely. "Good _câine_."

I chuckled and ran to greet Jack, only to be stopped by my father. He shook his head when I looked to him in question.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called to his first mate as he came to stand in front of him.

"Aye, cap'n."

"I expect you're able to account for your actions, then."

"Sir?" Gibbs was obviously confused.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that, sir?" Jack interrogated frustratedly.

"Sir, you're…" He leaned in close. "You're in Davy Jones' Locker, cap'n."

"I know that. I know where I am," Jack mumbled. "And don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow," my father called as he stepped out of line.

Jack turned and smiled, the sunlight glinting off his gold teeth. "Oh, Hector. Been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye," came Barbossa reply, "Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

I frowned and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Don't remind me."

"No, I didn't," Jack responded and moved to take in the rest of us. "Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

"He thinks we're a hallucination," I stated.

"Will, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather damsel in distress? Either one."

"No," Will answered.

"Well, then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here."

"Jack," I spoke up. He turned to look at me, there was something hidden in his eyes. "We're really here. You can't run away from me forever."

"Luna! Darling, out of every one here, you are the only one I want to see," He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "You are invited to my garden party."

"Does that mean you believe us?" I wondered.

He nodded slightly. "No."

I smiled. "In that case, I'd love to come to your party!"

"Wonderful. The dress is casual. Mainly because I don't plan on dressing up. Actually, no. It's fancy. You should dress in the gold dress from before, with the tiara."

I frowned. What?

"Jack, this is real. We're here," Elizabeth said from behind me.

He held a finger up as if he was going to accuse her of something. His face contorted into one of trepidation and he stalked back to Gibbs.

"The locker, you say?" he asked.

Gibbs gave one curt nod. "Aye."

"We've come to rescue you, _dragoste_."

Jack turned back to me. "Have you, now? That's very kind of you." He began to walk slowly towards us. "But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship. Right there." Barbossa pointed out to the _Pearl._

"Can't spot it," Jack said, shading his eyes. "Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl._"

"Jack," Will says stepping forward, "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones."

"He controls the _Flying Dutchman_," I grabbed Jack roughly by the shoulders and forced him to look at me. "He's taking over the seas. The song has been sung. The Brethren Court is called."

He pushed me out of the way and shrugged out of the crowd. "Leave you people alone for a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot."

"Aye, Jack," Gibbs called out. "The world needs you back something fierce."

"And you need a crew," Will continued.

Jack stopped and turned you around. "Why should I sail with any of you?"

I knew it shouldn't, but the way he said it hurt. I knew he wasn't mad at me but it didn't make a difference.

"Four of you tried to kill me in the past," Jack said. "One of you succeeded." He pointed to Elizabeth and I lost it.

"I knew it! You _curva de prost gust puţin_!" I screamed as I began to wail on her. "How could you!? He's my best friend! _L-am iubit_! Don't you think of anyone but yourself!?" Someone wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me off of her. I figured it was Will, but I was too livid to check if I was right.

Jack walked back to us. "Looks like you'll have loads to talk about while you're here." He turned to Tia. "As for you…"

"Now…" she began in a sultry voice, "don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time."

"Fair enough," he said, a goofy grin on his face, a blush rising. I grit my teeth to stop myself from hitting her as well. "All right, you're in." He moved down the line to Ragetti. "Don't need you. You scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Mm… Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to."

I hopped in front of him and bounced. "What of me?"

"Luna, love, of course you're coming." He turned to Sao Feng's crew. "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang," the man answered. "These are my men."

"Where do you allegiances lie?" Jack asked.

"With the highest bidder."

"We have a ship," I inputted.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail." Jack pulled out his compass as he yelled orders.

"Jack…" my father beckoned. "which way are you going, Jack?"

"I say we take everyone but Elizabeth," I offered.

* * *

_**A/n: So tomorrow's New Year's Eve. Yup. Hope you guys party hard. I will.**_

_****____câine_ - mutt  
curva de prost gust puţin - little gaudy bitch (gaudy? what? I'm pretty sure that  
was not what I wanted to say but I can't remember what I actually siad)  
_L-am iubit_ - I loved him (Haha knew that)

_**Love you guys! Truely, madly, deeply! And those who caught that I love even more.  
Lyra (Or Elizabeth as I'm struggling not to write) Sparrow**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six**_

"Trim that sail!" my father bellowed.

"Trim that sail!" Jack repeated.

"Slack windward brace and sheet."

"Slack windward brace and sheet."

"Haul the pennant line!"

"Haul the pennant line!"

"What _are_ you doing?" Barbossa asked Jack.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"No, what _are_ you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"No, what _are_ you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing? Captain gives orders on the ship," Jack stated.

"The captain of the ship is giving orders," Barbossa countered.

"My ship, makes me captain," Jack explained.

"They be my charts."

"That makes you 'chartman'," Jack snapped with a flourish of his arms.

"_Taci_! Both of you!" I yelled stepping in the middle of the fight. "It's Jack's ship. Has been since the day it first set sail, that's not gonna change any time soon. Therefore, Jack's _căpitan_." I smiled at Jack before turning back to my father. "And as you so graciously pointed out, the charts are yours, which makes you _explorator_. Now, that's how it's going to stay as long as I am on this ship. _Înţelegeţi_?" I smiled and walked started to walk away. "And don't think about getting rid of me, else you'll have one terrible curse to deal with."

"Why don't they just make her captain?" Pintel asked. I smirked.

* * *

Tia and I stood at the bow of the ship watching the spirits in the water, having another of our silent conversations we seemed to be having a lot, when the sound of two cannon balls landed behind us. We both turned to see Pintel and Ragetti standing not far off, looking as if their mother had caught them doing something wrong.

"Be disrespectful, it would," Pintel whispered to his counterpart.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones," she sneered, "That was the duty him was charged with…"

"By the goddess, Calypso," I finished for her. "To ferry those who die at sea to the other side."

"And every ten years…him could come ashore…to be with she who love him…truly," Tia turned back to the water. "But the man has become a monster."

"So he wasn't always…" Ragetti brought his hand to his chin and wiggled his fingers, "tentacley."

"No. Him was a man…once."

I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and left to find Jack. Over the side there were boats and everyone lined up to get a look, trying to figure if they were a threat to them.

"It's my father. We've made it back," Elizabeth said. "Father! Father, here, look here!

I looked to where she was, and for a split second I felt sorry for her.

"Elizabeth," Jack said somberly. "We're not back."

She frowned and looked back out.

I leaned over and whisper in her ear; "Fate's a fickle bitch, aren't I?"

She turned to me, eyes wide. "You did this?"

I shook my head, a sadistic smile creeping onto my face. "Not I, _dragoste_. Not personally. Come to think of it, I don't even believe my husband did it directly either."

"Father!" she called out again.

The late governor looked up to us. "Elizabeth. Are you dead?"

She shook her head. "No. No."

"I think I am."

"No, you can't be."

He frowned. "There was this chest, you see. It's odd. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!" she begged.

"And a heart," Governor Swann continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity. The _Dutchman _must have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

Elizabeth called for someone to help her but I didn't move. I was worried over the calculating look on Jack's face.

He couldn't possibly think that stabbing the heart was a good idea! Could he? But if he did, that would mean I would lose my best friend. I can't, not again. It'd be too much. I couldn't survive a next time. I won't let there be a next time.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! We're almost out of the locker! Sorry for the shortness.**_

_****__căpitan_ - captain (Easy)  
_explorator_ - navigator  
_Înţelegeţi_ - Understand

_**Love you guys! Don't forget to review! They make me post faster!  
Lyra**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven**_

It was smoldering and suddenly Luna was begging for the freezing winters of Romania. Her head was down, facing the sun she swore she could literally feel her scalp frying under her black hair.

"'Up is down.' Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful," Jack mumbled. "Why are these things never clear?"

"Clear as mud, Jackie," Luna managed between chapped lips. Her voice was muffled by the mess of her hair.

"What? Eh?"

"Stab the heart," she said looking up. "On second thought, don't stab the heart."

He looked at her confused. "Come again?"

The gypsy rolled her eyes. "The _Dutchman _must have a captain."

"That's even more than less unhelpful."

Luna sighed. "Never mind." She placed the palms of her hands on the table and pushed herself to a standing position and walked away.

"_Sail the seas for eternity_," a mini-Jack said as he hung onto a strand of beads.

"Oh, I love the sea," Jack said.

"_What about port_?" the mini jack asked.

"I prefer rum. Rum's good."

"_Making port. Where we can get rum and salty wenches…"_

"**Once every ten years**," the other mini-Jack said.

"_What'd he say_?"

"Once every ten years," Jack replied.

"**Ten years is a long time, mate."**

"Even longer given the deficit of rum."

"_But eternity is longer still_."

"**What about Luna**?"

"What of her?"

"_She's your best friend,_" the first mini-Jack said.

"**Or is she more?**" the second pondered.

Jack frowned. "Maybe, once upon a time she could have been. She's married now."

"**But you intend to kill her husband. Maybe she still can be something more… But only if you don't stab the heart.**"

"_She's Sati-Sara. Break the curse and set her free and you will release her._"

"Who is Sati-Sara?" Jack asked. Why has no one answered that question yet? "Why is she so important?"

"**Pay attention, mate. Sati-Sara, or Parvati as most know her as, is the Goddess of Fate. Your precious Luna is her incarnate. She was bound, much like the way the Brethren Court bound Calypso, in human form**_._"

"_If you break the curse, you set her free. And she's able to stay with the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow."_

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

"**But you'll only see her once every ten years.**"

"I don't like the sound of that."

"**Come sunset it won't matter**."

"Not sunset. Sun down. And rise. Up!" Jack stood and looked portside. "What's that?" He raced over to the side, the crew stumbling around only slightly slower.

"What's what?" Luna wondered, squinting.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Where?" Gibbs wondered as he looked out.

"There," Luna said catching on. "No, wait!" She rushed over to the other side, everyone following her. "Where'd it go? I could have sworn I saw it come over here."

"Perhaps it swam back to the other side?" Jack asked as he appeared beside her.

"Let's look," she offered as they took off again. "It's not there anymore!"

Jack and Luna led the run back to the other side, Jack pulling along a giggling Luna.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack let out a whispery moan and dashed away.

"We're rocking the ship!" Luna finally announced.

"Aye," her father said looking at the charts. "He's onto it." He dashed to the stairs that led below deck. "Time it with the swell!" Barbossa called over his shoulder. "Let loose the cannons, you lazy bilge rats."

With every dash across the deck, they found it harder and harder to find a good footing. A couple of men didn't make it to the railing and fell in to the water, or if you were truly unlucky, cannon smashed you against the rigging.

Luna was almost one of these people as the ship finally managed to tilt nearly all the way, but Jack and Gibbs caught her wrists just in time.

"Now up…" Jack said as the two men pulled her to the railing, "…is down."

"Deep breath," Luna spat out before inhaling.

Soon the _Black Pearl_ was completely inverted in the water. She looked around the clear blue water, resisting the urge to blink the saltwater out of her eyes and to draw air into her lungs.

Right as the urge to breath became too much, the ship shot out of the water, or was the water draining?

"Blessed sweet westerlies!" Gibbs exclaimed. "We're back."

"It's the sunrise," Luna murmured as she stood up.

Barbossa pulled a pistol on Jack. This caused Elizabeth and Will to pull both theirs on Barbossa and Jack. Luna pulled hers and pointed at Elizabeth. Jack pulled his own and aimed one at Will and the other at Elizabeth. And somewhere in the mix, the monkey pointed his at Cotton's bird who managed to pull a "Parley?"

Barbossa began chuckling which got everybody laughing and lowering their weapons.

"All right, then!" Barbossa snapped returning his pistols to where they were pointing. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And, Jack, you and I are a-going. There'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing the point," Jack responded. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth moved her one pistol so both were trained on Jack. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."

Jack turned both his pistols to Elizabeth.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack," Will said, following Elizabeth's example. Jack returned one pistol back to Will.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left but you," Barbossa said.

"Quite like the sound of that," Jack agreed. "Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate."

"Aye," Luna piped up. "And you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?"

Jack spared her a passing glance. "I'm still working on that, love." He trained his pistol on Barbossa. "But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that."

The resulting clicking of hammers on flint made Luna chuckle. "Wet powder," she enlightened.

The shooting party all followed Will over to the chart table where he pointed out an island with a fresh water spring.

"You lead the shore party," Jack told Barbossa. "I'll stay with my ship."

Barbossa looked to the captain with a less than happy face. "I'll not be leaving my ship in your command."

Luna held her hands up. "_Dă-mi o pauza_. First, its Jack's ship. We've discussed this already. Second, why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command." Both captains gave Luna a disconcerting look. "Temporarily," she amended.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello my lovlies! So I'm incredibly bored and can't find a good fanfic to read (You guys should give me something good to read), probably because I'm too lazy to do anything other than flip between Pandora and this project I'm working on... Speaking of, it's driven me up a wall... I'm trying to write something I haven't really thought about since I normally tend to stay away from the world of comics. (Though I am secretly a huge nerd and would spend every waking hour trying to collect every comic I could... If I wasn't subconsicously worried about the social norm. Stupid High school.) Anyway, It's all Joker-y (because I love Heath Ledger's Joker. May he rest in peace) and like hard to write a romance without any romance. And then in the same 'verse as that, I have the same story just from the good guy point of view. It's very confusing.**_

_**Anywhom... Thanks for all the reviews and faves and alerts and I'd reply but with second semester of my Junior year coming up fast I have A TON of colledges trying to convince me to visit them and what not. I didn't realize I was sooooo smart. Whatever. No, but I am really serious about it or at least I'm trying to be so my inbox is full of things and I'm pretty sure I might have deleted the most of the things marked " " or whatever it is. I'll get to them soon though!**_

_**Okay so this is really long and I'm gonna go. How many of you actually read these things? I try to.**_

_****__Dă-mi o pauza_ - Give me a break

_**LOVE YOU ALL VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY MUCH!  
LYRA!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter__ eight_**

My father and Jack weren't gone long before Sao Feng and his crew boarded the _Black Pearl_. And wow, could they scream. The entire time they rounded up hostages the yelled. And they yelled for the rest time it took the shore party to return.

"Sao Feng…" my father said as he boarded, "…you showing up here, is a truly remarkable coincidence."

Jack dashed onboard and hid behind the older captain.

"Jack Sparrow," Sao Feng breathed. "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack replied only to get himself punched in the nose. I winced at sight and even more so at the sound of his fixing it. "Shall we just call it square, then?"

Will shrugged through the crowd and pushed me out of his way. "Release her," he snapped pointing to Miss Swann. "She not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa pondered.

I grimaced and began to rethink Will and I's truce.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng announced. "Release her!"

"'Captain Turner'?" Jack asked.

"Aye," Gibbs stated, "the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!"

"I need the _Pearl _to free my father," Will explained. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage."

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"Perhaps, because, after the stunt you pulled with Jack, no one trusts you?" I offered walking over to her.

I couldn't help but stare in almost horror at the accusing glares nearly the entire crew shot me.

"He needs the _Pearl,_" Jack says. "Captain Turner needs the _Pearl_. And you felt guilty," he says towards Elizabeth before swaggering to Barbossa. "And you and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Marty, Cotton and his parrot, Pintel and Ragetti, and Jack the monkey all raised their hands. I bounced over to them and raised mine.

"Of course, you can always count on me, Jackie!"

"I'm standing over there with them," Jack said as he tried to join us. Sao Feng grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him away.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he apologized not very sincere like, "but there is an old friend who wants to see you and Lady Beckett first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends," he answered honestly.

Sao Feng push-pulled Jack along the deck to the other side to see white sails of a Company ship. "Here is your chance to find out."

* * *

"Get your hands off me!" Luna screeched as she shrugged away from the officer that was trying to handcuff her. "I don't think Cutler would appreciate you manhandling his wife!" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jack glare at her in disgust as he was shoved into a long boat. She simply shrugged as she joined him. "Sometimes it pays. Not often though, on account of me having to bear his name." Luna leaned over and spoke as soft as she could. "Whatever happens in there, none of it is real. He still has my family under lock and key and I don't want to think about what he would do to them."

He just stared ahead, feeling betrayed and heartbroken.

They were forcibly thrown on to the deck of the _Endeavor. _Jack was shoved through the door of the office and the same officer's hand firmly grabbed Luna arm and pulled her in.

"Get your hands off her!" Beckett yelled as he turned to greet his guests. The man released her and like a good little wife, she scampered over to him, allowing herself to be enveloped by his embrace. Beckett pressed a chaste kiss to her nose and a lasting one to her lips. Jack was shocked to see that she kissed back. "Are you hurt?" Beckett asked concernedly.

She shook her head. "No. But I'm thoroughly peeved."

Jack watched intrigued at the display. He had to admit Beckett played his part well; it was almost as if he truly did care for the gypsy. He knew though, it was less about caring and more about gloating. Jack didn't dwell long, for he began searching every box, nook, and cranny for the heart.

"It's curious. Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack." Beckett walked over to a window, Luna trailing behind.

Jack glanced at the couple and noticed that Luna played her part well, also. Too well for his liking.

"Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat to _Flying Dutchman_. And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we?"

Jack paused briefly and glanced at his brand.

The couple turned around and Luna sighed heavily. "It's not here, Jack."

"What?" Jack asked as he turned around. "What isn't?"

"The heart of Davy Jones," came Beckett's answer. "It's safely aboard the _Dutchman_, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain."

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled," Jack stated as he swaggered over to a painting of Beckett.

"By your death?" the Lord wondered. "And yet here you are."

Jack grabbed a cane and turned around. "Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." Turning back around, he tried to mimic Beckett's pose in the painting.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?"

* * *

"My men are crew enough," Sao Feng sneered to Mercer as he watched the naval men march about.

"Company ship, company crew," was Mercer's only words.

Will stormed over to the group, Elizabeth trailing behind him. "You agreed. The _Black Pearl_ was to be mine."

"And so it was." Sao Feng nodded once and one of his men punched Will in the stomach.

* * *

Beckett poured three shots of brandy. One was handed to his wife and the other two brought to Jack. "Perhaps you'll consider an alternative arrangement. One that which requires absolutely nothing from you but information."

Jack glanced over at the nine pieces of eight that rested on Beckett's desk. He looked back to the brandy and grabbed the offered glass. "Reguarding the Brethren Court, no doubt." He grabbed the other glass. "In exchange for fair compensation?" He threw back one shot. "Square my debt with Jones…" Now the other. "…guarantee my freedom?"

Luna poured her husband a glass of the alcohol and offered it to him.

_Yes, _Jack thought, _she plays it far too well. _With Beckett's back to him, he fingered the ring dangling from a small silver chain around his neck.

"Of course," Beckett replied as he graciously took the liquor. "It's just good business."

Jack spotted a little Beckett figurine, snatched it up and studied it. "Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?"

"Everything," Beckett whispered. "Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

* * *

"Prepare the brig," an officer ordered as Will and Elizabeth were shackled.

Mercer walked smugly aboard the _Pearl_'s deck. That is until Sao Feng stopped him.

"Beckett agreed the _Black Pearl _was to be mine."

"Lord Beckett is not going to give up to only ship as can outrun the _Dutchman_, is he? 'Specially not if his wife fancies it." He glared at Sao Feng's hand until he removed it and stormed away.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it?" Barbossa asked as he stepped forward. "Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honor to remaining with the losing side," Sao Feng rebutted. "Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"The losing side you say?"

"They have the _Dutchman_. Now the _Pearl_. And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have Calypso," Barbossa murmured.

Shocked Sao Feng took a step back and gave a halfhearted chuckle. "Calypso."

Barbossa glanced at the crowd behind him.

"An old legend," Sao Feng laughed.

"No," Barbossa shook his head. "The goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her. But for that I need the Brethren Court." He picked up Sao Feng's piece of eight. "All the court."

* * *

_**A/n: Guys other than a tiny headache I feel sooo good. I slept from 4:30 yesterday afternoon to 8:40 this morning, minus the five minutes it took me to shut my alarm off this morning. Longest time I've slept in forever! I don't think there wasn't a night that I didn't stay up past twelve this week.**_

_**So what do you think? I'm not sure what I think of it... And I'm pretty sure that the rest of the story will be in third person. As much as I love writing first there's just so much detail that is missed when writing it.**_

_**Love you guys! Don't forget to review and all that stuff!  
Lyra Raine Sparrow**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Jack picked up a fan and waved it at himself as he walked to Beckett who was sitting behind his desk with Luna standing over him. "You can keep Barbossa. The belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner. Especially Turner and 'is girl. The rest go with me aboard the _Pearl_. I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?"

"And what becomes of my wife?" Beckett wondered as he messed with a coin.

"What of her?" Jack asked as he looked toward the woman in question, noting her unusual silence. "She is _your wife,_ after all. As far as I'm concerned, she's at your disposal."

"That's a nice way of speaking of your best friend, Jack," Luna stated.

"You lost that status the day you married _him_, love."

Beckett smiled. "Luna was no virgin to marriage when we said 'I do.'"

"I beg your pardon?" Jack asked shooting Luna a confused leer.

"Oh, she's not told you?" He chuckled. "I'm not Luna's first husband, as I hate to say it."

* * *

"What are you proposing, captain?" Sao Feng pondered as he stared at Elizabeth.

"What be acceptin', cap'n?" Barbossa fired back.

"The girl."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

* * *

"Jack," Beckett exclaimed as he dropped the coin and stood. "I've just recalled." He walked over to a bureau. "I've this wonderful compass that points to whatever I want." He picked the compass up and held it out. "So for what do I need you?"

* * *

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain," Will stated.

Barbossa shook his head. "Out of the question."

"It was not a question," Sao Feng pointed out.

* * *

"Points to the thing you want most," Jack explained. "And that is not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is, Jack?" Beckett wondered.

"Me," said Jack, pointing to himself. "Dead. Out of the way. So your bonny lass has no other reason to regret marring you."

Luna closed her eyes and sighed. He wasn't the only reason.

* * *

"Done," Elizabeth affirmed.

"What? Not done," Will countered.

"You got us into this," she pointed out, "If this is what frees us, then done!"

* * *

"Damn," Beckett breathed as he tossed the compass to Jack. In return Jack tossed him the fan. Beckett spread the fan and waved himself with it. "Although, If I kill you, then I can use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove, is it, on my own." He raised his pistol and cocked it. "Cut out the middle man, as it were."

* * *

Will stepped in front of his fiancée. "Elizabeth, they are pirates."

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with-" she shoved him back, "pirates!"

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa asked.

* * *

"With me killed," Jack said as he sashayed past Beckett, "you'd arrive at the cove, to find it a stronghold, nigh impregnable… able to withstand blockade for years." He turned and faced the Lord and began to walk forward pushing him into his desk. "Then you'd be wishing, "Oh, If only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside.""

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?"

Jack backed up and flourished his arms. "You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I?"

Beckett shook his head, confused.

Luna walked forward and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder, joining the conversation. "He's Captain Jack Sparrow, _carissimi_."

Just then a cannon ball zoomed through the office right where Luna stood not a second before.

"Done!" Jack yelled as he shook Beckett's hand.

Luna crouched down to make sure her husband was okay. "If you weren't on the wrong side…. Well, no not even then would I choose you. Hold down the fort until I return again? Love ya." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and ran to catch up with Jack. "Mean it."

She found him up by the helm tying a rope around the back of the cannon.

"Are you coming?" Jack wondered as he stood on the railing.

"Luna!" her husband called to her.

She hopped up with him and grabbed on to the rope. His free arm snaked around her waist.

"You're mad!" Beckett called to them.

"Thank goodness for that," Luna tells him, "because if he wasn't this'd probably never work."

Jack lit the fuse and Beckett ducked out of the way just in time. The pair flew over and landed daintily on the _Pearl_.

Barbossa and his crew rushed over just in time to see the rope fall into the sea. Barbossa turned around to look on the deck and had to do a double take at the ornate carvings.

Jack leaned against the lantern, Luna pressed to his side. "And that was without a single drop of rum."

Barbossa turned and placed his sword back in its scabbard. Jack and Luna dropped down.

"Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig," Jack said into Luna and Will's faces. "Bring Master Turner down there as well."

Luna just stared in surprise, mouth agape as she was dragged away. "Jack, don't do this! I can explain!"

"Explain what, love? Why you continue you to drag my heart through the dirt?" Jack wondered. "I'll pass, mate. I thought Elizabeth was bad."

* * *

"Which ship do we follow?" Groves asked of Lord Beckett.

"Signal the _Dutchman _to track down Sao Feng. We follow the _Pearl_." He gazed out after the black ship. Somewhere on there was a woman he'd grown to respect in the past few months, and, though he didn't want to say it, possibly even love. "How soon can we have the ship ready to pursue?"

Not a moment sooner did he ask, was the loud sound of wood breaking heard.

Beckett sighed heavily.

"Do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it up as he goes along?"

* * *

**_A/n: Guys! I was grounded for a week and I felt dead. I didn't even write. Anyway, Here's your chapter! Love you!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter ten**_

"Don't."

Will looked over to Luna as she lay on the bench. "Pardon?"

"I wouldn't try to escape if I were you."

"And why is that, Lady Beckett?" Will wondered annoyed.

"Because Jack will see to it that you won't see the next morn."

A resounding click echoed in the small room.

"Suit yourself," Luna whispered as he headed out.

It was dark when Luna finally decided to check up on him.

_Will sliced through the thick frayed rope he used to tie the body to a barrel. He paused only for a moment to observe the knife in his hand._

"_You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected," Jack called from his spot on the figurehead. Will turned ready to fight, his rusted knife his only weapon. "William, do you notice anything?"_

_Will glanced about. And she too tried to figure what Jack was speaking off. _

"_Rather…" Jack began climbing down to Will's level, "do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?" Oh, how he had a way with words. Luna did quite enjoy it._

_But he was right, something was off. She glanced around once again._

"_You haven't raised an alarm," Will assumed._

_Jack smiled. "Odd, isn't it? Not as odd as this." He pointed to the body. "Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"_

_Will shrugged. "I said to myself, 'Think like Jack.'"_

"_And this is what you came up with?" Luna wondered aloud._

_Jack looked over at her, shocked. It dawned on her then. "You can see me?"_

_He nodded. Will followed his gaze. "What?" Will asked._

_Jack dismissed the question and pointed to the body again. "This is what you've arrived at. Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust…accomplished your own end? It's like you don't know me at all, mate."_

_Will sighed and dropped his arm._

"_And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?"_

_William looked away quickly._

"_Ah," Jack continued to walk down. "You've not seen fit to trust her with it." He hopped down and Will shied away from him._

"_I'm losing her, Jack," Will says. "Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth."_

_Jack shook his head. "Mate, if you chose to lock your heart away, you'll lose her for certain. If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket," he replied as he swaggered towards Luna, "avoid the choice all together. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones." He smiled devilishly at her._

"_Who?"_

_She rolled her eyes, the boy was so naive._

_Will turns to see Jack trying to look as innocent as possible. "You?"_

_Smirking, Jack walked back over to Will. "Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the _Dutchman_, and find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father's free from his debt, you're free to be with your charming murderess."_

"_Murderess; yes. Charming; no," Luna mumbles under her ghostly breath._

"_And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the _Dutchman_..." Will wonders, "forever?"_

"_No, mate," Jack contradicts. "I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map. Free from death itself."_

_Will leaned in close, an evil smile gracing his face. "You have to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones." He ran a hand through his imaginary tentacle beard._

_Jack groaned and messed with his very real braided beard. "I don't have a face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something, eh? Oh!" He reached down to untie his compass from his belt and handed it to Will._

"_What's this for?" Will asks observing it._

"_Think like me," Jack says simply. "It'll come to you." Jack took one sure step and breathed in Will's face causing the poor whelp to fall off the ship. Jack pushed the barrel and body off as well. "My regards to Davy Jones!" he called saluting him._

_Luna sauntered over to him, her arms crossed, less than happy._

"_What?" he asked, moving around her._

"_Why didn't you tell me you planned on killing Jones?" she wondered._

"_Why didn't you tell me you were married?"_

_She shrugged. He had a point. She should have told him. "He's dead, Jack. My first husband. He was killed. By one of my current husband's men, I've come to find out."_

_He sighed and turned to her. "Fate has a twisted sense of humor."_

_She frowned. "I do, don't I?"_

"_Who was he?" he questioned._

_As she opened her mouth to answer, a sharp call pulled her back to her body._

"What did you get yourself into now?" Barbossa asked his daughter.

"Nothing I can't handle."

He chuckled and leaned on the bars. "Your best friend is now your enemy. You're married to _the_ enemy. And your husband has your mother and her family locked up in prison."

Luna shrugged. "All part of the plan."

"Not you too."

* * *

**_A/n: I missed this weekend, but I was busy painting this close up of a dahlia for my grandmother. I'm still not finished though. I'll have to work on it this weekend._**

**_Love you guys! Please review?  
Lyra_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter eleven**_

Shipwreck Cove, in all its glory, was nothing more than a fortress of hundreds of ships stacked high against each other. But it was the sight encompassing the fortress that was extraordinary. Pirates from the entire world met here today, waiting for a plan of action against the East India Trading Company.

"There's not been a meeting like this in our lifetime," Barbossa stated as he took in the sights.

Jack walked up behind him. "And I owe them all money," he frittered.

* * *

Barbossa slammed a cannon ball on the table, calling the court to decorum. "As he who issued summons, I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court." He motioned to Ragetti to go around and collect the pieces of eight. "To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns."

Everyone reached in their pocket for their pieces of eight; a yellowed playing card, the top of a broken bottle.

"Those aren't pieces of eight," Pintel observed. "They're just pieces of junk."

"Aye," agreed Gibbs. "The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso. But when the first court met, the Brethren were to a one skint broke."

"So change the name."

A pair of old spectacles was added to the bowl.

"What? To "nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time?" Oh yes. That sounds very piratey," Gibbs explained.

The sixth piece was added and Ragetti brought the bowl back to Barbossa.

"Master Ragetti, if you please." Barbossa motioned to the bowl.

"I-I kept it safe for you," Ragetti told him, "Just like you said when you gave it to me."

"Aye, you have," Barossa established. "But now I need it back." He smacked the back of Ragetti's head and out popped his fake eye. It fell into Barbossa's hand and he dropped the eye in the bowl.

"Sparrow," one of the lords called.

Everyone turned to look at Jack as he reached up to grab his piece. "Might I point out," Jack said as he walked back to the table, "that we are still short one pirate lord, I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead," Elizabeth called out to the group, whom started to complain. "He fell to the _Flying Dutchman_." She drew her sword at the globe, the South Asian seas in her midst.

"The plagued ship," Mistress Ching called out.

Elizabeth pierced the globe before joining Barbossa, Luna, and Jack.

"He made you captain?" Jack asked. The place was in an outrage.

"Now they're just giving away the bloody title!" Luna yelled.

"Listen to me," Elizabeth called out.

Luna sighed. The warmth of the magic radiated out from her, over the crowd. They quieted instantly.

"Our location has been betrayed," Elizabeth continued. "Jones in under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" Gentleman Jocard wondered.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa answered.

Elizabeth looked about. "Where's Will?"

"Not among us," Luna answered.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is," Barbossa continued, "what will we do now that they have?"

"We fight," Luna offered. The crowd began laughing until Luna pushed her magic out once again, stopping them.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress," Mistress Ching announced standing. "A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

A murmured assent hummed through the crowd. Luna shuffled over closer to Jack.

"There be a third course," Barbossa supplied. He moved around the table as he spoke. "In another age, this very spot the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the sea for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk."

"We never got to finish our conversation," Luna whispered.

Jack nodded. "I believe the ball is yours."

"Better we were the day when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true."

Another mumble of assent could be heard.

"Gentlemen," Barbossa said moving back to his seat. "Ladies," he said toward Elizabeth and Luna. "We must free Calypso."

It was still quiet for a full minute before everyone erupted in an out roar.

"Shoot him," someone offered.

"Cut out his tongue!" suggested another.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue!" Jack supplied. "And trim the scraggly beard."

Luna burst out laughing. She wondered how Jack could possibly keep a straight face while he said that. She sobered up quickly though as Elizabeth's first mate began speaking.

"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa."

Luna pulled him back. "But Sao Feng didn't make you captain, did he?"

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now," Gentleman Jocard assumed.

"It is unlikely her mood's improved," Chevalle stated.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng," Vallenueva announced, placing his pistol on the table. "We release Calypso."

"You threaten me?" Chevalle wondered.

"I silence you," Vallenueva said holding the pistol up. Chevalle punched Vallenueva in the face.

Suddenly the whole place was one huge fight.

"This is madness," Elizabeth said.

"This is politics," Luna stated.

"Meanwhile, our enemies are bearing down upon us," Elizabeth mumbled.

"If they not be here already."

Barbossa stood on the table and fired off a round. "It was the First Court wha' imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set 'er free. And in her gra'itude, she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons?" Luna wondered. "Yours? Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I."

Barbossa stepped down and confronted his daughter. "If you have a better alternative, please, share."

Luna smiled. "Jack, if you would."

"Cuttlefish," Jack said simply as he began to circle the table. "Aye. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant, glorious little sausages. Pen them up together, and they will devour each other without a second thought." He stopped behind Mistress Ching. "Human nature isn't it?" he asked the man to her right. "Or…or fish nature," he corrected turning to the man on the left. Turning back to the woman who always seemed to have a scowl on her face he massaged her shoulders. "So, yes, we could hole up here well-provisioned and well-armed. And half of us would be dead within the month." He turned back to the man on the right. "Which seems quite grim to me, any way you slice it. Or…"

He held a finger up and continued to circle, stopping at Gentleman Jocard. "As my learned colleague so naively suggests," he says inching around a particularly large pirate, "we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it," he said into a short Spaniard's face. He stood straight again and started walking. "Can we in fact pretend she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot."

Luna nodded, entranced with Jack's wording.

"_Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio_," Jack stated, as he reached the opposite end of the table.

"Facts speak for themselves, a tablet on a shipwreck," Luna translated the Latin roughly under her breath.

"We are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth…" he held a hand up at Luna, "Lady Beckett. We must fight."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter twelve**_

"You've always run away from a fight," Barbossa bellowed.

"Have not," Jack countered.

"Ya have so."

"Have not."

"Ya have so."

"Have not!"

"You have so, and you know it."

"Have not. Slander and calumny," Jack said ending the bickering. "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do: we must fight…to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs called. Luna turned. She'd forgotten he was there.

"Aye!" the crowed echoed.

"As per the code," Barbossa spoke crossing his arms "an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

Jack pointed his finger accusingly at him. "You made that up."

"Did I, now? I call on Cap'n Teague, keeper of the code."

Jack's face fell and was replaced by a look of trepidation.

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly!" Sri Sumbhajee's right-hand man said. "Hang the code. Who gives a…?"

Gunshot rang out and the man fell backwards.

Everybody's attention was brought to the man standing in the door way. The man blew the smoke from his pistol.

"The code is the law." His voice was gravely, worn from years of shouting at his crew. The sound of it made Luna smile, amazingly, remembering a time when that voice was the only friendly one on the ship. Everyone who could sit down did, as Captain Edward Teague made his way to the table. "You're in my way, boy," Teague said to his son. Jack sidestepped out of the way.

Teague waved forth the two old men who carried the large codex.

"The code," Pintel whispered.

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew," Luna stated.

Teague whistled and the dog from the Port Royal jail rushed to him.

"That can't… How did…" Ragetti stuttered in disbelief.

Teague shrugged. "Sea turtles, mate." He unlocked the book and opened it to the appropriate page, skimmed down it and grunted. "Ah. Barbossa is right."

"Hold on a minute," Jack breathed. "'It shall be the duties of the, as the king, to declare war, parley with shared adversaries…' Fancy that."

"There's not been a king since the First Court," Capitaine Chevalle remembered. "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely," Teague breathed as he walked away.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

Gibbs leaned over causing the murderess to look up at him. "See, the pirate king is elected by popular vote."

"And each pirate only ever vote for hisself," Barbossa answered.

Teague sat down in a large ornate chair and began playing a beautifully crafted guitar.

"I call for a vote," Jack announced.

There was a loud murmuring before Ammand stood. "I vote for Ammand the corsair," he said.

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman."

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee," Sri Sumbhajee left-hand man said.

"Mistress Ching."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Vallenueva!"

Everyone looked to Jack as he was the last to vote. Teague even paused in his playing long enough to hear it. For some inexplicable reason, Luna's heart began to pound.

"Elizabeth Swann."

"What?" Elizabeth asked. While she felt greatly honored, and strangely loved, it came as a complete shock. Jack was fuller of himself than he had like anyone, including herself.

"I know curious isn't it?" Jack replied. Every other pirate lord, aside from Barbossa yelled at Jack in outrage, saying he could've voted for them. "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?"

A string on Captain Teague's guitar broke and he glanced up at the crowd, a warning in his eyes. A few captains sit.

"Very well," Mistress Ching sighed. She turned to Elizabeth and raised her hand. "What say you, Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?"

Elizabeth takes a deep breath. This was not what she bargained for. But she had a reputation to protect. "Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn… we're at war."

Jack smiled at Luna as she began to make her way down there, only pausing briefly to stare at Sri Sumbhajee when he spoke.

"And so we shall go to war."

Luna tried not to laugh as she latched on to Jack's arm. "Who woulda thought? No wonder he never speaks." She shook her head in disbelief and looked up. "We have a conversation to finish."

Jack nodded. "In a moment." He turned to look at his father. "What?" he wondered flouring his free arm. He stepped closer. "You've seen it all, done it all. You survived. That's the trick innit? To survive?"

Teague shook his head. "It's not just about living forever, Jackie." He stuck his guitar off to the side, got up, and sauntered to the couple. "The trick is living with yourself forever."

"How's Mum?" Jack wondered. Teague held up a shrunken head, making Jack wince. "She looks great," he lied.

The elder captain turned to Luna and asked; "Get in any trouble lately?"

"She always is," Jack stated.

Luna smiled. "Nothing I can't handle myself."

_When's the wedding_? was her thought that passed through her head when she took into consideration the look on Teague's face. She immediately let go of Jack's arm and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "So, whenever you get a free moment, preferably before dawn, we still have to talk." She left them alone, her head hanging and tears starting to swell up in her eyes.

"Don't let her go, Jackie."

Jack frowned knowing what he was leading to. "Luna and I are just friends. Always have been." He looked down. "Always will."

"Are you sure Luna knows that?" Teague wondered. "Jackie, a girl like her is one in a million. Don't let her go to waste. Look at Barbossa, look how he turned out. He let her mother go and turned his whole life around, and not for the good."

Jack looked to the still retreating figure, though she was nearly out of the room, shoving people out of her way. "It wasn't his fault. Not entirely."

"She walks on eggshells around you, like you'll disappear any second." Teague placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've already hurt her at her weakest moment. I wouldn't try to do it again."

"She's married," Jack managed.

Teague frowned. "To whom?"

"Lord Cutler Beckett."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! I fell asleep before I could post yesterday. So here's today's! So right now I'm here with my friend Jill! Say hi Jill!**_

_**Jill: Hi!**_

_**So we'll leave you to reading chapter 13 unless you read this before I could get it up.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter thirteen_**

"Luna and I are just friends. Always have been… Always will." The phrase keeps repeating itself in her head. Over and over again relentlessly.

After leaving the father and son, Luna ran into Elizabeth. "Where's James?"

The blonde smiled solemnly. "Luna, I'm sorry."

"Why?" she asked hesitantly.

"He fell to Jones."

"No." She shook her head. "No, he can't… I could've… I should've…"

She ran away and wound her way through the twisting hallways of Shipwreck. Finally, when she was lost enough she settled to the floor.

The monkey bounced to her lap and looked up at her.

"So nothing is going the way I planned. At least he's still my best friend," she whispered.

The monkey screeched something back and gave her a little hug.

"Jack," she murmured petting the monkeys back, "Perhaps I should've never left the _Gypsy Curse._ Scarletta and I would've made a name for ourselves. More terrible than that of my father's. But of course it wasn't the same without him next to me. Er, rather me next to him. He was the captain after all." She sighed. "Ironic name, huh? The _Gypsy Curse_. It's what drew me to her in the first place. I felt a ship of such unsuspecting beauty should have a name all the same."

She laughed heartily. "I wonder what become of them, my ship and crew, under Scarletta's orders. Hopefully they're fine. I didn't see her here, but then again… It doesn't surprise me that she didn't come even though it was one of the conditions of my leave. She was never one to follow orders. Part of the reason why I allowed her to call herself co-captain at all, she did better then, anyway."

"I hear rumors of its making port in Tortuga from time to time. It never occurred to me that you would want to know."

Luna looked to her best friend as he sat next to her. "Jackie, when did you decide you want to be... more than just friends?"

"Honestly?" he wondered. "About five seconds after I met you, love."

Luna stared up at him. "You mean it?"

Jack nodded. "I was fifteen and didn't care about a silly girl. I wanted nothing more than to captain my own ship and make a name for myself. But you… you changed that. You were the prettiest thing I had ever seen, and suddenly I had a need to make sure you were always okay. And if you fell for me," he shrugged. "When you came into me quarters the night of me mutiny, claiming to want the same thing, you made me the happiest pirate in the Caribbean. When the crew burst in… I thought…"

"You thought I was there to distract you." She frowned and laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Jack I would never."

"Yes, well, I know that now, love. But at the time, I couldn't believe after everything I had done for you, you could betray me like that. I know now to trust my instincts a bit more."

A wave of silence and understanding washed over them.

"Our conversation from before?" Jack wondered.

She sighed and sat up. "Captain Nathaniel Church was captain of the _Curse_ when I met him. He reminded me so much of you. Naïve, and always scheming. He was just as full of himself." She smiled at some far off distant memory. "I, uh, I dressed as a boy to join his crew. He saw right through it from the beginning, but he humored me for a few months. After the crew had found out that not only was I a woman, I also was a gypsy, a few of them managed to tie me up and were about to set fire to me but Nate stopped them. I fell for him then, or rather I realized that I had fallen for him." She laughed. "I put it off as 'Hero Syndrome' but the longer I did the more I realized the feelings only grew stronger. So… We courted. He, erm, named me first mate when McCoy jumped ship for some wench. We married a few months later when I realized I was with child."

Jack coughed. "With child? As in pregnant? As in you have a child?"

Luna frowned. "Yes, yes, and no. He forced me to stay ashore once I began to show. I was five months, I think the doctor said. Not even a month later did the quartermaster come knocking in the middle of the night." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she spoke her voice was raspy and raw from overwhelming emotion. "Nate had made port earlier that evening and… uh… he got in a fight with some navy man." She sniffed and wiped away a few stray tears. "There's was nothing they could do when I got there. I uh…._miscarried_… a month later."

Jack frowned and hugged her tight. "Sorry, love. I'd no idea."

"Don't be. It had nothing to do with you. It is I who am sorry," she sniffed again as a wave of hysterics crashed over her. "I should have told you sooner."

"You had every right not to."

She sat up and he took her in. Her eyes were glassy and red rimmed, a look of desperation in them. This wasn't the Luna he used to know. She used to be tougher, the fearsome daughter of a cutthroat pirate. Now it was only a ghostly shell of who she used to be that stared back at him.

But at that moment she seemed more herself than the old Luna did. And Jack couldn't figure out why.

"Make love to me."

"What?" Jack barked.

"Jackie, I know you heard what I said."

"Luna, I-I can't."

She frowned and he was afraid she was going to start crying again. "Why not?"

"You're married. And it is an undoubtable, certainly undisputable, well-known fact that I don't sleep with married women."

She smiled. "I'm married to a man who is going to die in less than twenty-four hours. By your hand, Jackie. Please?" she kissed his cheek.

"No. Luna, I mean it."

"Would this help?" Luna wondered as she slipped her wedding ring of her finger and placed it in her pocket, where she took out a different ring and placed it on her finger.

Jack groaned. "Luna, please."

She pressed her lips to his and waited. She didn't have to wait long for Jack to moan in surrender and kiss her back.

She chuckled when they broke the heated kiss. "For a moment I thought I was going to have to spell you."

"Pirate," he whispered in her ear.

She arched an eyebrow. "I learned from the best."

* * *

**_A/n: So here's the second chapter. I might post tomorrow, I might not. We'll see. For now, I love you guys. Cupcakes to everyone who reviews!_**

**_Lyra_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter fourteen_**

"_Jack," Luna whispered into the darkness of his cabin. "Jack, are you up?"_

_A soft rustling came from the bed. "'Srong, love?" Jack asked groggily._

"_I-I couldn't sleep." It wasn't a total lie._

_He sighed and sat up. "It was that dream again, wonnit?"He ran a hand over his face._

_She smirked. "Maybe. How do you always know?"_

"_Come 'ere," he gestured for her to sit next to him on his bed. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"_

_She sat down and rested her head on his shoulder as he laid his arm around her shoulders. "Not a very good one."_

_He kissed my hair and inhaled deeply. "Luna, is that all we are, love? Friends?"_

_Luna chuckled. "You're my best friend, if that's what you mean."_

_He sighed. "You know it's not." Jack walked over to his desk and lit a lantern._

"_Jack, we've had this conversation. I can't, _dragoste_. We can't."_

"_You know I don't believe in the stupid bloody curse."_

_She shook my head. "Jack, I came to you because I had a _tantibus; _a nightmare__. I wanted my best friend to comfort me, I didn't want him to patronize me into letting him bed me."_

_He was taken aback by that comment. "Luna, you know I would never-"_

"_Oh, yes, the great Captain Jack Sparrow, the man who has a whore in every port, is going to settle down with his so called best friend." Luna rolled my eyes. "I'll believe that when I see it!"_

"_You know it's not like that."_

"_I seem to know a lot of things tonight, don't I? Like how I know that you have your own room at the _Faithful Bride_. And how I know that you stole the plague stating it so I wouldn't see. I _know_ that if I did let you bed me I would just get hurt in the end and lose my best friend. And I _know_ I couldn't handle it, Jack." Luna sighed. The entire time she was rambling, the chocolate eyed captain walked closer to her._

"_Jack, I love you. And I'd love for us to give us a shot but-"Jack grabbed her roughly and pressed his soft lips to hers, gently kissing her._

_He pulled away and smiled that smirk that always made her heart flutter. "That's all I needed to hear, love."_

_She frowned. "Jack, that was-"_

"_I know. I just wanted to know what that felt like."_

_Luna smiled at his slight discomfort. "I was going to say that was my first kiss."_

Luna eyes fluttered open and for a moment she had no clue as to where she was. The arm snaked around her waist tightened and she took in her surroundings. She was in Jack's cabin… in his bed.

Jack pressed his lips on the top of her back. Her _bare_ back.

"When did you get that, love?" he asked her as he took in her tattoo. It was a heart with a black ribbon around it. There were a few pink flowers and a large rainbow colored butterfly. "It's a bit too colorful for a pirate."

Luna smiled at the memory and drew a deep breath and turned to him. "I was eighteen, not much of a pirate at the time. I had a particularly delightful experience in the back room of a tavern with my best friend and decided that he was going to be the love of my life. The ribbon was originally not black and had his name in it but I got it filled in when I married the first time."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yep." She snuggled into his embrace even further.

Jack pressed open-mouthed kisses to her neck. "You know… love… we've a… war… to fight."

"And a husband to kill," Luna giggled.

"I love you, my Gypsy Lu."

Luna froze at the use of her childhood nickname, but only briefly. It had been forever since he'd said it so... gently. "I love you, too, Jackie."

They laid there together for a long while until Gibbs knocked on the door alerting them to the fact that Luna was still missing and that everyone else was ready for battle.

The couple dressed quickly, Jack briefly noting the heart scar and cherry blossom branch tattooed on his Gypsy Lu's stomach.

Luna, dressed in her captaining outfit, rested her hand on the handle of the door. "Ready?" she asked him.

He held up his finger and swaggered over to her. He placed a chaste kiss to her lips as he tied something into her hair. "So Barbossa doesn't get it," he whispered.

Luna reached her hand up and felt the strand of beads. "Your piece of eight?"

He nodded and walked around her. "I know in the end you'll do whatever needs to be done, Sati-Sara."

They left the cabin together, just in time to watch as the _Endeavor_ appeared on the horizon.

"The enemy is here!" Marty screamed. "Let's take them!"

Luna stood next to her father who just looked around a strange look on his face. Luna herself had a blank look on her face.

"There's more. This fight is uneven. But we shall win."

Her father looked at her curiously.

Everyone quieted down as the rest of the armada appeared through the fog. There were hundreds of ships ready to battle.

Cotton's parrot squawked and flew off saying; "Abandon ship. Abandon ship."

The crew all turned to Jack who had a fearful smirk on his face. "Parley?"

* * *

**_A/n: Soo... If ya'll were wondering, and I'm only explaining this because I hate plot holes and I never actually explain this in the story (plus I wanted to keep the rating down), that memory is actually the night Luna finds out about the mutiny, hence the nightmare. Then the dock in Tortuga and "bartered" the use of Luna's old "room" through the kitchen, not planning on sleeping together, but rather to escape Barbossa and his suddenly overprotectiveness, which is when Luna tells Jack about the mutiny. Jack decides then that that moment might very well could have been his last alone with Lu. Needless to say, he forgot about the mutiny and after it was all said and done, when Luna returned to Tortuga she got the tattoo done._**

**_Hope you enjoyed my little story there!_**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW?_**

**_Lyra_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter fifteen_**

Luna, Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Jack in that order walked down the strangely shaped sandbar in the middle of the clear blue ocean. As they walked, Luna felt a strange warmth wash over her and her outfit suddenly became quite a bit less restricting. With a strange urge, she looked down to see herself in a pure black dress. A gold belt and raven feathers decorated the V-cut silk halter top, and a long flowing skirt finished the ensemble. Calypso.

At the end of their walk, Will, Beckett and Jones waited for them.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," Barbossa spoke towards Will.

Beckett glanced at Will and then settled for looking at his wife, his eyes alit with curiosity. "Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

While Barbossa and Elizabeth turned their heads to Jack and Jack's to the water, Luna stared ahead not bothering to turn.

"My hands are clean in this," Jack said. "Figuratively."

"My action were my own and to my own purpose," Will piped up. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke," Jack stated as he pointed to him. "Listen to the tool."

A wave of memories came over Luna as she stepped forward and to the side, making her own group. "Actually..." Everyone turned to her, shock covering their faces. They all had the same question relaying in their minds; when did she change? She just smirked. Her grandmother was right all along. "I can't condone you taking the fall for what I had planned. You see, I've had this planned from the very beginning. Ever since I agreed to marrying Beckett."

"What?" Jack questioned.

Luna looked to her best friend. "It's for the best."

"Will, I've been aboard the _Dutchman_," Elizabeth said. "I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost."

"No cause is lost, if there be but one fool to fight for it," Luna stated.

"If Turner was acting on your behalf, Luna," Her husband began holding up Jack's compass, "how did he come to give me this?"

She shrugged. "Think like Jack; it'll come to you."

"You and Jack made a deal with me to deliver the pirates. And here they are." Beckett tossed the compass to Jack who caught it deftly. "Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward."

Barbossa and Elizabeth were torn between who to glare at.

"You debt to me is still to be satisfied, Sparra'," Jones inputted. "One hundred years in servitude aboard the _Dutchman_. As a start."

Luna shook her head defiantly. "On my account, that debt was paid." She paused long enough to glare at Elizabeth. "With some help. Your beast did its part, but Fate, as it were, stepped in and had her hand with you."

"He escaped."

"Technically-"

"I propose an exchange," Elizabeth ordered. "Will leaves with us… and you can take Jack."

Barbossa glared at her, Luna smiled smugly.

"Done," Will stated.

"Undone," Jack called out.

"Done," Beckett repeated.

Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth roughly. "Jack's one of the nine pirate lords. You have no right."

"King," was all the blonde said. She looked to Jack who smiled at her, removed his hat and bowed.

"As you command, your nibs," came Jack's smooth reply.

"Blackguard!" Barbossa yelled as he unsheathed his sword.

Luna hurriedly placed her hand on his arm to stop him from trying to slice off his piece of eight as she knew he was going to do. "King, or not, she has every right. Jack is no longer one of the nine pirate lords. I am." She flicked her white hair out of the way of revealing the piece of eight. "He gave the title over to me this morning."

Barbossa glared at the Sati-Sara Incarnate as she dared him to say something.

"If you have something, you best say it now," she spoke.

"First to the finish, then?"

Jack and Will switched sides. Jack, the careless man, nearly ran into to Beckett who held out his hand in order to tell Jack that he was under the command of Jones. Jack squeamishly placed his hat back on his head as he was stared down by the captain of the _Dutchman_.

"Jack Sparrow, do you fear death?" Jones asked.

"You have no idea, mate."

Luna stood before her original group as Beckett stepped forward.

"Advise your Brethren, you can fight, and all of you will die," he said to Luna. "Or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die. I truly hope you choose the latter, Luna. I did quite enjoy our marriage."

Luna sneered as she felt the familiar warmth in her stomach. "Cutler, Cutler, Cutler." She shook her head. "Must I remind you, you murdered my husband and Elizabeth's father, and because of you James Norrington is dead."

"From what I hear, you chose their fate."

"And I have chosen yours. First, you will go back to your ship and send word to release my family. And then you can chose to fight or not fight, as you have put it, but mark my words, you will not win this war. The seas will be free for all to sail once again. And your death will prove that." Luna turned on her heel and paused. Holding her hand out, palm up, she turned to him and smiled. "I expect you remember our little friend, _da_?"

Slowly she walked closer to him until she was in his face, her hand cradled betwixt them. "She's been terribly lonely." The little spider climbed on to his chest and he froze. This time out of pure fear. She left him and stomped back to the longboat. The rest of her company following her.

Lord Beckett watched the retreating figures. But he couldn't even muster the strength to order them back to the longboat themselves.

"King?" Will asked.

"Of the Brethren Court," Elizabeth answered. "Courtesy of Jack."

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No." She looked up at the fuming woman a few feet ahead of them. "No, Luna's right. She's had us fooled from the start. She wasn't overly grieving when Jack died, like she knew everything was to work out. She's controlling us all. Without mercy."

An evil smirk grew on Luna's face as she overheard.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter sixteen**_

Jack stared out the sea creature encrusted bars of the _Dutchman_'s brig.

"_Bravo_!" Jack called from behind himself. He was hallucinating again. "_You've successfully arrived aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ as per the overall scheme._"

Jack pointed at himself. "Look-"

"**Oh, yes. Chapeau, mate**," another Jack spoke. "**Except for this sojourn in the brig, it's utter clockwork. Which makes me think, is this really your doing, or is it Luna's**?"

"Go away," the real Jack ordered.

"_What, back to the locker?_" the first clone asked.

"**Not without you, Jackie.**"

"_**Stab the heart.**_"

Jack looked around only for his eyes to settle on a version of him that was becoming part of the ship.

"_**Take control of your own fate and live forever as captain of the **_**Flying Dutchman**_**,**_" the barnacled Jack said as he leaned forward and scratched his brain, which he removed and began playing with. "_**Then again…if you're in the brig…who's to stab the heart?**_" He then licked his brain.

Mildly disgusted, the real Jack couldn't help but thing that Luna would laugh at it.

"_Does seem to put immortality out of reach_."

The other Jack sniffed the air and dug in real Jack's hair. "**Ah! Peanut**," he said pulling it out and putting it in his mouth. "**You've got to get the girl out of your mind Jackie, she the reason you're in this mess**."

* * *

"We'll need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack," Elizabeth stated as she and Will boarded said ship. Luna followed behind.

"Oh, will we now?" Barbossa asked as he watched a heavily bound Tia Dalma be pulled from below deck.

"All right, Mrs. Fish. Come on," Pintel said as he led her.

"Barbossa you can't release her," Will sneered.

Six or seven crewmen jumped to hold Will and Elizabeth. They were careful to stay away from Luna though.

"We need to give Jack a chance," Elizabeth begged.

"Apologies, Your Majesty," Barbossa growled. "Too long my fate has not been in me own hands." He picked up Sao Feng's necklace. "No longer." He pulled the necklace off of her.

Luna laughed darkly. "You expect Calypso to be on your side, and against her sister? Yes, releasing her gives you power over your fate. But to an extent only."

* * *

"The enemy…" Beckett began as he walked down a row of Navy men. "…has opted for oblivion." He stopped in front of the end man. "Ready the fleet."

* * *

Barbossa dropped Sao Feng's necklace into the wooden bowl Pintel held in front of Tia Dalma and walked over to his daughter.

"The piece?" he asked simply.

Luna pulled it from her hair, but walked around the captain and to Tia herself, who stood shivering. "Is this what you want, my sister?"

Tia looked at her knowingly. "You have done well, Parvati."

Luna bowed her head.

"I'll see to it that de wish you make come tru, but first you must release me."

Luna gave one curt nod and dropped her piece in the bowl.

"Be there some manner of right or incantation?" Gibbs asked.

Luna 's gaze caught Tia's. "The items brought together are to be burned. And someone must say the words: Calypso, I release you from your human bonds, as if you're speaking to a lover."

The gathered crowd oohed and Barbossa lit the rum that had been poured into the bowl as he yelled; "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

Nothing happened.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"No, no, no," Ragetti answered. "He didn't say it right."

Amused Barbossa, turned to him.

"He didn't…" Ragetti suddenly over come with a fright, looked to Luna who nodded. "You have to say it right," he said as he looked back to Barbossa. He turned to Tia and fiddled with his hands. "Calypso…" he whispered. He pushed back a dreadlock behind her ear and leaned close. "…I release you from your human bonds."

Luna briefly noted that given the chance, Ragetti would make an awesome boyfriend.

Tia, with a look of pleasure on her face, rolled her head as the bowl caught fire and floated. The fire dimmed and turned into a purple smoke which Tia breathed in.

"Tia Dalma," Will called as he tried stepping forward. Luna pushed him back.

"Calypso," she breathed. Tia turned her harsh glare on her but Luna held her head high. The bowl dropped and the coals fell out of it. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him, sister!"

"Davy Jones."

A heartbroken look crossed her face as she swelled. People latched on to ropes as they chafed by. Everyone backed up quickly.

"Release her!" Luna called out and every on dropped the ropes immediately. The ropes that held her to the ship snapped as she became the height of the mast. She slowed then and stopped growing.

"Calypso!" Barbossa called as he stepped to the front of the group. He kneeled and everyone else followed save for Luna. "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor." Calypso looked intrigued as she watched the captain. "Spare meself, me ship, me crew… but release your fury who dare pretend themselves your masters… or mine."

At this point Calypso begins shaking her head as she yells an incantation. Barbossa looked to his daughter as backed away. She was screaming the same thing as the sea goddess.

The sea goddess turned in to millions of crabs that washed over everyone on the _Pearl._ Not a single one touched Luna.

As the attack let up, everyone stood.

"Is that it?" Will asked.

The crew ran over to the railings and looked over.

"Why, she's no help at all." Pintel states. He looked to his captain. "What now?"

"Nothing," he states. "Our final hope has failed us."

Luna laughed, a lighter sound than before. "And you believed she was going to take your side. Calypso takes the side of the sea. We have another enemy on our hands."

The wind blew a particularly hard gust of wind. Everyone looked to the sky as storm clouds raced.

"It's not over," Elizabeth murmured. She caught Luna's knowing silvery eyes.

"There's still a fight to be had," Luna stated.

"We've an armada against us," Gibbs states. "And with the _Dutchman_ against us there's no chance."

"There's only a fool's chance." This was Elizabeth's witty statement.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann," Barbossa enlightens, "and it's not something I'm intending to die for."

"You're right."

"Then what shall we die for?" Luna calmly walks over to the rail and swings herself up with help via the rigging. She felt a familiar warmth over her and knew at once Calypso was working her magic again. "You will listen to me!" she called. "Listen! The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the _Black Pearl_, to lead."

The crew looked at the small woman. The black of her dress seemed to leak out leaving behind it; pristine white. The gold on her belt melted away to leave silver. The black leather boots on her feet completely vanished in to silver sparks, leaving her feet bare. She rose slightly off the railing on her own accord.

"And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No."

The silver sparks flew up to her wildly waving hair and melded together to leave a Celtic looking tiara on her head adorned with three small sapphires.

"No, they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do." With this more silver sparks weaved through the crowd and melded into an ornate looking sword attached to her hip, the hilt and guard looking like her tiara. "By the sweat of our brows… and the strength of our backs… and the courage of our hearts." She looked over the hodgepodge of misfits as the final piece to her wardrobe was added. A white and silver pistol identical to Jack's. "Gentlemen," she glanced at Elizabeth, "Milady, hoist the colors."

Elizabeth nodded. "Hoist the colors."

The phrase was repeated two or three times until it reached Gibbs.

"The wind's on our side, boys. That's all we need," he yelled.

The crew shouted their assent and Luna looked over to the ship setting next to the _Pearl _and repeated the order.

Flags were raised on every ship and one could feel the spirits rising. Luna smiled. Things were right on track.

* * *

**_A/n: So if you've kept count that's three chapter's tonight/today whatever time it is. This weekend. There we go! We've only have four more chapters before it's over and then I have to write and write and write Part V (appropriately entitled Through the Labyrinth) but I am to take a break from Jack and Luna to work on We All Stumble, finish up Hooked on a Feeling (which I might do tonight), get back to writing my One Direction fanfic on , and then work on my Joker fics I have been wanting to write. Speaking of which, I need you guys to go on to my profile and vote which one I write first on that poll that I have. You have until this story is finished to vote!_**

**_Love you guys! Don't forget to check out Lu's outfit and effects. Links on my profile._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter seventeen**_

As the _Flying Dutchman _and the _Black Pearl_ raced towards each other in the pouring rain, a maelstrom appeared out of nowhere. Calypso's having her hand.

"Daddy!" Luna yelled as she took in the situation.

Barbossa turned to his child in shock. More at the fact that she called him 'Daddy' than the fact that she was bone dry.

"We need you at the helm!"

"Aye," he said, "that be true." He pulled Cotton from the wheel and took his place. "Brace up yards, you cack-handed deck apes. Dyin' is the day worth livin' for!"

Will looked out to the Dutchman. "She's on our stern and gaining!"

"More speed!" Barbossa ordered. "Haul your wind and hold your water."

Cannon fire began peppering them then.

"Take us out," Will called. "Or they'll overbear us."

Barbossa shook his head. "Nay. Further in. We'll cut across to faster waters."

"Prepare to broadside!" Luna called.

"Captain the guns!" Gibbs yelled. "Bear a hand."

"Muster your courage, men!" Will shouted. "At the ready."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack paced down below the deck of the _Dutchman._ "Think like the whelp. Think like the whelp. Think like the whelp."

"_Hinges. Hinges_."

"Think like the whelp."

"_Half_-_barrel hinges_," one clone stated as he looked at the door.

"Leverage," Jack states, remembering the time that Will, and Luna, broke him free from jail.

Using a barrel, and old piece of wood, he lifted the door and waltzed out. "Wish us luck, boys. We'll need it."

"_I miss him already_."

"**He is quite charming, isn't he**?"

"_**Nobody move**_!" the barnacled Jack said looking around. "_**I dropped me brain.**_"

It didn't take long for Jack to find where the chest was hidden. It was on display in the organ room.

"Halt there or we'll shoot."

Jack looked around only to see the two whelps from the docks in Port Royal aiming small cannons at him. He smiled. "Good one." He swaggered over to the table that held his things. "I just come to get me effects." He threw his sword holster over his head and looked back to the two men. "Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?"

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest," the taller one said. He glanced at the chest and aimed his cannon there as did his counterpart.

"There's no question, there has been a breakdown in military discipline on this vessel," the short one explained.

"I blame the fish people."

Jack held his finger up and was about to say something when he was cut off.

"Oh, so fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?"

Jack grabbed the chest and left the room.

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting."

"Though it's true, if there were no fish people, there'd be no need to guard the chest."

"And if there were no chest we wouldn't need to be here to guard it."

Once again found himself in the maze of the _Dutchman_. Though this time as he poked his head through the door, he found himself on deck.

And running into Jones, who chuckled. "Lookee here, boys. A lost bird." He started to march Jack back into the rail. "A lost bird that never learned to fly." He drew his sword.

"To my great regret," Jack said. "But…" he rushed to the rail, hopped on it and grabbed a rope. "…never too late to learn, eh?" He kicked the rope free and shot up into the sky. He landed on the mast dangerously off balance, though managed to keep his balance.

He dodged a piece of rigging and turned to find Jones a he melted away from the mast.

"The chest, hand it over," Jones stated as he walked forward.

Jack drew his blade. "I can set you free, mate."

"My freedom was forfeit long ago."

* * *

As the fish people and navy men swung over to the _Pearl _Luna unsheathed her sword. She marveled for only a second at its beauty before she began crossing blades.

It was a good two seconds before Luna heard Will ask for Elizabeth's hand.

"I don't think now's the best time," she complained as she fought off one of Jones' crewmen.

"Now might be the only time," Luna shouted.

They exchanged some words and Elizabeth shouted up to Barbossa.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" he yelled down to them.

"Not to worry!" Luna called as she stood on the chart table. "I can do it!"

"Whoever, now!" Will snapped.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Luna turned as slashed at a fishy person. "To nail your gizzards to the mast, you insufferably poxy cur."

Will and Elizabeth dodged an oncoming group and met back up on the other side of the mast.

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do," she told him.

"Great."

They crossed blades with a couple of men before taking the other's hand.

"Will Turner, do you take me…" She swiped her blade at her opponent. "…to be your wife…" They spun around and fought off another couple of fish people. "…in sickness and in health, with health be the less likely?" she asked. Somehow she ended up pressed up against him with his arm around her waist.

"I do."

Luna spun around and kicked a man in the head as she stabbed another in the stomach. "As captain, I now pronounce you…" She swiped at someone's head. "Bloody insolent maggot! You may kiss…" She pulled her pistol out and fired as another enemy ran to attack. "You may kiss…" While she was turned around someone grabbed the edge of her skirt. "It's not nice to attack a lady with her back turned." She sliced his hand off and kicked him away from her. "Can't you see I'm trying to perform a wedding here?"

A man grabbed her bare ankle and swung at her. Luna parried the attack and kicked his hand off. "You may kiss…" she yelled a she hopped off of the table. She picked up a fallen sword as she dodged yet another swing. "Just because I'm the easiest to see doesn't mean you can all attack me!"

The bride and groom crossed blades just as Luna screamed; "Just kiss the damn bride!"

Both threw down their swords and kissed.

Luna only had a second to smile before she had to slash her way through another opponent.

* * *

_**A/n: Aww! Okay guys so here's what's up. I am officially snowed into my Great aunt's house. I do not have my laptop but both my aunt and uncle have lent me use of theirs. I'm probably going to be staying over night so I'll do a double post back to back I might get another update tonight but I highly doubt it. It might not be until tomorrow afternoon. In the meanwhile, go and vote on my poll please! Especially if you're a Dark Knight fan! Oh, and have I mentioned that my the next installment of ITHOF will not be until after I finish another story? So if I were you I'd go and vote to seen the next one you want to read! (If you read them at all)**_

_**Anyways... Luff you guys!  
Lyra**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter eighteen**_

During the last minute wedding, Jack and Jones were all the while dueling frivolously.

"You can do nothin' without the key," Jones called over the wind.

"I already have the key," Jack's states.

One of Jones' tentacles slipped out of his beard and jingled the key. "Er, no you don't."

Jack grimaced. "Oh, that key." He threw back on Jones causing him to stumble long enough to slice off the key tentacle.

Jones went to stab Jack in the heart, Jack parried it and disarmed him before whacking him upside the head with the chest. Jack swung down on him but Jones caught it in his claw and snapped it. Whilst Jack stared at his now handicapped sword, Jones moved forward and knocked Jack off balance. But it was only when the mast of the two battling ships clashed did Jack fall.

"No!" Jones yelled as he caught the chest with his tentacle hand. He lifted the chest up bounced the chest up and down trying to get rid of the dangling pirate. Finally he pulled up fast enough to launch Jack off into a passing fish person on a rope.

"And they say Jack can't fly," Luna mumbled as she watched the scene. She watched as he rounded the mast and shot a pistol. He hit Jones in the hand… er, tentacle causing him to drop the chest.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Will swung over to the other ship and decided to follow.

She fought off a man who had a steering wheel through his stomach. She turned around after she finally managed to knock him overboard only to run into Jones.

He smirked as he took in her appearance that was in fact still bone dry. "I figured you a heathen god. But you'll see no mercy from me."

She chuckled as she drew her sword. "It's a good thing that I brought this then, eh, _pereche_?" Luna fought the best she could. But as Jack's vision moved from the inching tentacle upwards, he watched as she was smacked with Jones' claw and crumbled to the ground. Elizabeth landed behind him as he slowly walked towards Luna. Will rushed towards the trio and shoved his sword where Jones heart should have been right as he went to do Luna in.

"Missed," Jones said. "Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch."

Will's brow furrowed as he bent his sword. Will tried pulling his sword out but Jones swung his own sword around. Will ducked and after a complete 360 was kicked in the head by Jones' crab leg.

Luna, a bit dazed, immediately rushed to his side. Elizabeth tried joining but was pulled back into the spot that Luna just vacated.

Will and Elizabeth recovered at the same time and exchanged a look that said 'I love you.'

Jones caught this off of Elizabeth and his face perked up. "Ah. Love. A dreadful bond." He snapped his head towards Will and Luna. He took two steps closer to them and Luna cringed against Will. "And yet, so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Jack called out.

Stunned, Jones turned his body to see Jack Sparrow with his handicapped sword in one hand and heart in the other.

"Heady tonic, holding one's fate in the palm of one's hand," Jack said.

"Not so easy on your conscience, is it Jackie?" Luna piped up.

They shared a loving look as well, this one was noticed too.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Jones said, acting as if he did not understand the look.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it?" Jones asked. He swirled around and stabbed Luna in the heart.

Jack stepped forward and froze when he heard her piercing scream. Not his Gypsy Lu.

"I find cruel to be platonic," Jones said as he pulled the sword out of Luna and thrust it into Will's chest and twisting it.

Even though she witnessed the same thing, Elizabeth was able to move to the sides of the two wounded pirates. "Will! Luna!" She breathed. "Look at me! Stay with me! You're alright."

Bootstrap suddenly came out of seemingly nowhere and jumped on Jones' back giving Jack the chance the chance to run to his best friend's side.

Jack pressed the hilt into Luna's hand and was getting ready to force her to stab the when she dropped what was left of the sword. "No, Jack. It's Will's destiny not mine," she managed between clenched teeth and sharp breaths.

Jack shook his head. "I'm not losing you, Lu. Not again."

"Oh, Jack." She placed her hand on his cheek and a warmth spread from her finger tips. "I love you."

He knew what she was doing and as much as he wanted, he couldn't go against her magic. Closing Will's hand around the hilt, Jack finally jabbed the heart via Will.

Jones turned around as Jack dropped Will's arm and turned back to his lover. "Calypso," Jones murmured as he stumbled and fell back into the sea.

"Luna, Luna, please," Jack begged as he pushed away a lock of white hair that was still as dry as can be. "Please stay with me."

Luna tugged at a silver heart-shaped necklace that rest in the hollow of her neck and handed it to him. "I'll always," she gasped, "be with you." A small smirk graced Luna's as her eyes began to flutter closed. "It's you, Jack…. It's always… been you."

"Part of the crew. Part of the ship, part of the crew."

"No," Jack murmured. "No, no, no, no. This isn't- no! This isn't supposed to happen."

"Go…" Her voice was barely heard over the chanting of the _Dutchman_'s crew, but it screamed in Jack's ears. He didn't want to leave her but there was no way he wasn't going to respect her dying wish.

"It's always been you, Luna. Only you," he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers. He stood suddenly and pulled Elizabeth with him.

"No! No, no, no!"

Jack grabbed a few ropes he knew were ties to a sail, picked up a musket and aimed it to where the last rope was tied down. "Hold on," he ordered. Elizabeth tightened her grip around his waist. With one last look at Luna he fired. And off they were, taken by the wind in the sail.

Jack took one last look at the _Flying Dutchman_, just in time to see the lifeless body of his best friend be thrown off the side to be swallowed by the maelstrom.

* * *

**_A/n: Hardest scene I have ever, ever, ever written! Dear lord... I'm assuming since I've told you guys all about Lu breaking the curse and the next installment that we all know Lu will come back... Just we don't know when... Guys this is not the end keep in mind. The movie had a happy ending, so this story will have a mediocre ending... Luffs yous!  
Lyra_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter nineteen**_

Elizabeth and Jack fell into the water their archaic parachute covering them. Through their tears, they held on to each other as they swam back to the _Pearl._

"Thank goodness, Jack," Gibbs said as he help said man onto the _Pearl._ "The armada's still out there." The captain just ignored him and kept walking. "The _Endeavor_'s coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

Walking to the railing Jack glanced at the armada before taking a good look at the necklace.

* * *

_He'd been awoken by a chilling breeze that seemed to come from nowhere. He had checked every window making sure that they were all shut properly. Once he was satisfied they were, Jack climbed back in bed, only to hear the soft sobbing of a young girl over the strangely far off sound of the sea. So, tired and a bit hung over, Jack left his cabin to find the source._

_He found her behind the stairs leading to the helm curled up in a ball, one hand clutching something to her chest, the other holding her knees. She was still sopping wet from the rainstorm they had earlier. Her hair stuck to her face and it was hard to decipher her tears from the rainwater dripping down her face._

_He wanted to smile at the irony of the moment. It seemed every time he sought out a crying girl, she was always sopping wet. Of course he didn't. Quite the opposite actually, he frowned deeply and sat next to her._

_He didn't speak just put his arms around her and let her cry. In the near eight years he's know the beauty, he's come to find out that it is best not to comfort her as she cries, and if you absolutely have to, do so quietly._

_When she was done weeping, she leveled her silvery blue eyes with Jack's chocolate ones. "I'm sorry I woke you."_

_He shook his head. "I was already up, love."_

_Luna just sighed and held up the item she pressed to her heart. "It was my mother's. I found it in a trunk of things she gave me when I left Romania."_

_Jack stared at the spinning heart pendant. It was silver and had swirls engraved in it. It didn't look like much to get so heart wretched over but he knew Luna, almost better than he knew himself. He simply pulled his lips up in a solemn smile at her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm sure ye'll treasure it more than I love the _Pearl._"_

_This caused Luna to smirk. "I don't think that's even possible, Jackie. You don't even love the sea that much. Or rum."_

_He smiled his trademark grin showing off his lone gold tooth amongst a sea of white. His Gypsy Lu was back._

* * *

Blinking back into reality, Jack watched as the Endeavor inched closer. "Luna was never actually one for tradition," Jack mumbled sounding a bit off. He clutched the necklace tightly and raised it to his heart. "Close haul 'er. Luff the sails and lay her in irons."

"Belay that," Barbossa yelled, "or we'll be a sitting duck."

"Belay that 'belay that'," Jack called out.

"But the arm…"

"Belay," Jack said.

"The _Endeav_…"

"Belay. Stow. Shut it. It's what Luna would've done!" Jack snapped and finally turned to his crew. It was then that Gibbs realized why Jack sounded off. He was crying.

"Luna?" Barbossa said looking around. She was nowhere to be seen and he faintly wondered how he never noticed that she'd left. "What did you do Jack?" Barbossa growled.

"Jones… he… I tried to save her…" Jack bumbled.

Barbossa grabbed his arms and shook him. "What happened to my little girl!?"

"Barbossa stop!" Elizabeth yelled. "Luna gave her life to save us all. She sacrificed herself so Will could live, but it was already too late. For both of them."

The grieving father dropped the captain and backed away. Jack took Barbossa's hand with his empty one and dropped the necklace in it. Closing Barbossa's hand, Jack smiled the same solemn smiled he gave Luna so long ago.

Barbossa dangled the silver accessory and a sob chocked out. A small sad simper came to his mouth. "I gave this to her mother, 'fore I hurt her."

"Luna gave it to me before she… uh… yeah…" Jack frowned. "She'd want you to have it."

"I didn't think Estrella kept it. Thank-ye," Barbossa looked up in appreciation but took Jack hand and placed the necklace back in his hand, "but Lu gave it to ye. Ye are, after all, her best friend."

Jack smiled and wiped at a tear that had fallen down his cheek. He draped the chain over his neck, smiling when it clanked against the ring resting there and moved to the helm where he stood to watch the armada move closer.

Not a minute later did the _Dutchman _shoot out of the water looking decidedly less evil, with Will behind the wheel.

"Full canvas," Jack shouted, his spirit brightened a bit, though the aching hole in his heart was still as painful. _This is what Luna must'ave felt after I left her_, he thinks to himself.

"Aye, full canvas!" ordered Barbossa.

As they neared each other both the _Pearl _and the _Dutchman _turned 90 degrees so the _Endeavor _could sail between them.

On board the flanked ship, a fretting Lord Cutler Beckett watched as his only hope vanished.

"Orders, sir," the man beside him said. "Sir?"

Beckett heard the faint calls of 'Fire!' but never moved. He stood paralyzed as he watched the armada's flagship be blown to bits.

"Sir, what do you command?"

"It's just…good business…" he mumbled.

"Abandon ship!" the second in command ordered.

Monotonously, Beckett walked down the stairs to stand before the mast. Cannonade overwhelmed his senses as he took in the great mess around him. His wife was right. There was no way he could escape this.

With a great explosion the _Endeavor_ met its end, throwing Lord Beckett to the sky only to land on the EITC flag that once flew on the stern. A single gold diamond ring falling square on his chest was all it took to send him to the crushing black depths.

The _Black Pearl_ and the _Flying Dutchman_ sailed forth towards the retreating armada with no remorse.

"They're turning away!" Marty alerted.

The crews of all the pirate ships shouted their victory and celebrated by throwing their hats and drinking whatever rum they could find. Even dear old Teague gave his hat a toss.

* * *

_**A/N: GuYs! Here's the deal. If I get FIVE(5) reviews, bringing the total up to an even 30, I'll post the final chapter !TONIGHT! as well as a little somethin' sweet for my fellow Joker lovers out there. BUT I NEED THOSE FIVE REVIEWS!**_

_**Love yous guys!  
LYRA!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/n: Before I get started I want to give a huge thanks to all my reviewers! Namely Upisdowngirl who wanted this chapter sooo bad she killed my phone reviewing as guests! And yes I could tell you're a musical fan! Guys, go read her Dead Men Tell No Tales series, it's absolutely awsome! Thanks again!**_

_**And now guys... I think this chapter is what you guys have been waiting for... So I won't be blabbering anymore.**_

_**OH! An if you're a fan of the Joker (Namely Heath Ledger's performance), and wouldn't mind reading an origins story check out my story "Iris" which I'll be posting here shortly. As soon as I finish the first chapter revising...**_

_**Joker: Just get on with it...**_

_**Jack: You're not even in the right fictdom, mate.**_

_**Harley: Oh Mistah J! Where'd you go, Puddin'.**_

_**Luna: *with jealous glare at Jack* Who's**_** sh****e?**

_**Me: Dear lord... I'm getting on with it!**_

_**(Sorry couldn't resist)**_

_**Chapter twenty**_

"No good, rotten, decaying, savage, inhuman fish people. Couldn't even keep me on the boat. Oh, sorry, Will, ship. Nope! They had to throw me overboard."

"Oh, please. Like you've got it bad, I'd been floating in that place for days with no one. Suddenly, this Greek woman shows up tells me I'm returning to you and then you appear out of nowhere looking like you do, speak some language and then we have to chase after the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

The few crew members that could hear the voices as they climbed up the stern of the ship stopped for a moment and stared in awe.

"My so-called dearest sister couldn't even poof me onto the ship. Nope. Had to be stranded in the middle of the ocean forced to swim to the _Pearl_ as she sailed away from me." By now the speakers had climbed over the railing and began walking through the crowd. "And now look at me! I'm soaked. Didn't even manage to get a drop of rain on me. Damn sea goddess."

"Quit complaining. You haven't spent the last two days dead."

She looked around and saw everyone cheering. "Oh great. I missed the fun part. Didn't even get a chance to run this beautiful sword through my good-for-nothing, bilge rat of a husband!"

The _Pearl's _crew managed to stop their screaming as the dark haired maiden and her companion made their way to the helm where her father and best friend stood.

She stopped and smiled at them. "Is this the hello I get after I just died to save dear William's life? Humph! I won't be doing _that_ again!"

_"Luna?"_ Jack whispered in disbelief. "Bu-but how?"

She chuckled. "After you and Mrs. Turner over there left me on the _Dutchman_, the crew tossed me over the side as she went down. Somewhere in the crushing black abyss, I met up with Calypso, who by the way is my sister. Divine me's anyway, I think. It's complicated. I talked her into flipping the curse on the _Dutchman's_ captain since it's no longer the bastard that bound her and killed me. Now, dear Captain Turner can step on land but ten days every year." She turned to Elizabeth. _"You_ can thank me later. And then she granted me my wish. Which was, of course, to break the curse on my family, which of course means I'd have to be alive. But she granted it on the condition that I help her out. Of course being the dear sister I am, agreed and now here I am!" she waved her arms. "Go back to celebrating!"

And everyone did. Jack turned to his first mate and smiled. "Mr. Gibbs."

"Cap'n?"

Jack took off his hat and handed it to him. "You may throw my hat if you like."

Gibbs did like and he did throw the hat only to be told to go fetch it.

With the celebratory moment drawing to a close, Luna rushed the crew about getting a long boat ready for Elizabeth so she could meet up with her husband. When it was finally ready she sent Gibbs to go retrieve the almost widow.

"Your chariot awaits, Your Highness." Gibbs frowned as Mrs. Turner did. "The oars are inside."

Elizabeth looked at the simple rowboat and smiled as she walked down the steps and past a row of people. She paused to look at Barbossa.

"Mrs. Turner," he said with a smile.

She walked down the line pausing again at Jack. She sighed. "Jack. It would never have worked between us."

Jack smiled. "Keep telling yourself that, darling."

Elizabeth moved to give him a kiss but he held his hands up.

"Once was quite enough. I've someone else now."

Luna stepped out from behind Jack and Elizabeth pulled her into a hug.

"I told everyone that everything happened for the best" Luna said as she pulled away. "No one believed me. No one, but you and James. Thank you."

"After how I've treated you in the past," Elizabeth began sadly, "you've given me so much."

Luna smiled. "Consider us square, _dragi_." She helped Elizabeth into the row boat. "I told you that Will Turner was a fine man," Luna spoke using the accent she spoke with while working in the governor's house.

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, you did. And I snapped at you right after."

Luna waved her hands in a very Jack like manner. "Time and tide, _dragi_."

As the crew watched her row away, Luna felt herself be pulled against a very handsome pirate. She smirked.

"My father is literally a foot away," she whispered as Jack pressed his lips to her neck his facial hair tickling her.

He chuckled. "I almost lost my friend. I think he can handle a little time away from you."

"Is that all we are? Friends?"

"You're my best friend, if that's what you mean," he quoted.

"You know it's not."

"I can be anything you want me to be," he said decidedly.

She smirked, a particular frown worrying her more than her father's wrath. "Actually, Mr. Sparrow?"

"Yes, Lady Beckett?"

She nearly groaned at the use of her surname. "I don't think I can fall for that again."

"For what?" Jack asks, backing away.

Luna quirked an eyebrow. "The whole Sparrow charm. I'm no longer the naive fifteen year old anymore."

Jack frowned and looked over his shoulder. "You have the worst taste in men, love."

"You would know," she countered harshly.

"My point exactly, Lu." He held up a finger. "Before I forget…" He lifted the chain from his neck and returned Luna's heart necklace to its rightful place on Luna.

Luna smiled and kissed Jack fully on his lips. "I knew you'd keep it safe."

"Only the best for my Gypsy Lu."

Her smiled turned sad. "Thank you, Jack. You've protected me a lot. Even in that span we weren't together you kept me safe." She placed a hand over his heart. "You'll always be my true love, Jack. No matter what the myth says."

Jack simply shared her smile as she left him and walked over to James. He frowned suddenly. "How did he live?"

* * *

"Granted it tends to list to port," Jack said as he walked down the dock with Scarlet and Giselle under his arms, "and has been, on occasion, known to frighten young women. But I promise you, you will not be disappointed."

"Is that it?" Giselle asked.

"The _Black Pearl_?" Scarlet wondered.

Jack looked at what his companions were talking about.

"It's not very big."

Jack's smile dropped. "Love, that is a dinghy. My vessel is magnificent and fierce and huge-ish and…" he looked around, "…gone. Why is it gone?"

"Is that it there?" Giselle wondered.

Relieved, Jack sighed. "Yes, there it is. Why is it there?" He looked between the two ladies. "It's much bigger up close."

"Jack," Scarlet whined, "you promised to take us for a ride."

"I was to be given the first ride," Giselle countered.

Jack walked over to where his first mate lie with his nappy stuffed bear. He poured his glass of rum on his head. "Mr. Gibbs? Any particular reason why my ship is gone?"

"The ship?" Gibbs asked sleepily. "We're on the ship." He closed his eyes briefly before he woke up as if he was frightened. "Jack! The ship's gone!"

"Really?" Jack asked sarcastically. He turned back to his previous companions as they began to fight. "Ladies? Will you please shut it? Listen to me. Yes, I lied to you," he said to Giselle. "No, I don't love you. I love this adorable little strumpet name Luna." This was said to Scarlet. He looked back to the blonde. "Of course it makes you look fat. I've never actually been to Brussels, my stories of there come from aforementioned strumpet. It is pronounced 'egregious.' By the way, no, I've never actually met Pizarro, but I love his pies. And all of this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again gone. Savvy?"

The girls exchanged a look with each other before turning back to Jack. They took turns slapping him, and Jack in turn slapped Gibbs. Gibbs turned back enraged, but with one look at Jack he just smiled and nodded his head.

"Take what you can," Gibbs began.

"Give nothing back," Jack finished.

After a quick fist pound, Gibbs followed the two ladies of the night as they walked off. "Tell me, ladies, what do you know of sea turtles?"

* * *

"_Yo ho, yo ho  
A pirates life for me_," Jack sang softly as he hoisted the tiny pirate flag on his dinghy. He tied the flag off and spread out his chunk of the navigational charts from Singapore.

"_We're devils, we're black sheep  
…Really bad eggs_."

He spun the circles until the chalice for the Fountain of Youth lined up. Untying his compass, he pulled from his belt. He opened it and watched as it spun around once before stopping to point behind him. Confused for a second, he looked back to find a bottle of rum. "Ah." He grabbed it, pulled the cork out with his teeth and spit it out. He glanced back at his compass to find it pointing in the proper direction.

Jack looked up, ready to drink his rum and groaned. "Am I even going in the proper direction?" he asked.

The gypsy shrugged. "If you mean to the Fountain, then yes. I am not truly what you want most."

"Ah." He sipped his rum. "So what brings you to me this time?"

"Just checking up. I'm on my way to London, there are a few things I have to settle before I take over Beckett's entire fortune." She smirked.

Jack just shook his head. "That's my Gypsy Lu, always after the treasure. Just like her father."

Luna laughed. "Not entirely. He's more for the head on approach. I simply let the chips fall where they may, waiting until I have to step in to get what I want."

"Like with Jones?" Jack asked.

Luna nodded. "For a moment there, as I lay dying, I could've sworn you were going to stab the heart yourself. Then again I also thought I heard that I was the only woman you loved. But that's not you is it Jackie?"

Jack rolled his eyes. She was up to something. "What do you want?"

She held up her hands in surrender, her eyes wide. "Nothing! I swear it on my grandmother's grave. Just be careful, Jack. Many men have fallen at the hand of the Fountain of Youth. Don't be one of them."

He smiled reassuringly, his gold teeth showing. "Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Luna's mouth pulled up in a sad smile. "Yeah, that's what worries me. Just remember it's more about the journey than the destination."

She waved a hand and another bottle of amber liquid appeared and Luna disappeared, leaving Jack alone.

"_Drink up, my hearties, yo ho_!" a vaporous voice sang.

Maybe not entirely alone.

_**End of part four**_

* * *

_**A/n: GOOD NIGHT, WISCONSIN!**_

_**HAHAHAHA! FAIL! I LIVE IN NC!**_


End file.
